Todo comenzo como un juego
by IsabellaRoth
Summary: Raven y Robin comenzaron una relación. Raven siente que algo le falta y una molesta persona está a la orden del día para "torturarla"...¿Qué pasará...? Hay una propuesta...¿La aceptará? Entre lujuria y amor. ¿Con cuál se quedarían? R&R. Post-Tokyo ;D
1. Capítulo I: Una grieta en el paraíso

**Capítulo I: Una grieta en el paraíso..**

10 de Agosto del 2010

"...La confianza produce muchas veces la lealtad..."

**Séneca**

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Me levante y parpadeé unas cuantas veces antes de abrir mis ojos completamente. Mis brazos se desperezaron exageradamente. Bostece un poco y me sente en mi cama. Paredes grises, las ventanas estaban entrecerradas dejando cruzar a mi habitación unos cuantos rayos de luz de sol, algunas vasijas y decoraciones antiguas y finalmente mi gran biblioteca que con los años se hizo algo más extensa.

Era mi habitación. No había dudas de eso. Bueno, ese era el punto. Hace unos años hubiera sido normal levantarme en mi propia habitación pero no cuando estaba segura que donde me había quedado dormida anoche era en los brazos de mi tonificado líder en su cama. Comenzamos a salir hace algo más de cuatro meses. Starfire lo tomo relativamente bien. Relativamente porque la relación de ellos dos duro algo más de dos años y ella realmente estaba enamorada de él. Ella no era tan ingenua como parecía. Sabía que Robin ya no sentía lo mismo que sentía por ella al principio y sabía que la ruptura era inminente.

Le tomo un tiempo superarlo. Su resplandeciente sonrisa estaba algo marchitada pero hace unas semanas atrás se decidió dar una oportunidad con Speedy en una fiesta echa por el cumpleaños del Chico Bestia. Obviamente de la noche a la mañana no paso a ser de un amigo al amor de su vida pero se veía realmente contenta nuevamente y yo me sentía feliz por ella.

Volviendo al extraño echo de que estaba en mi habitación a pesar de no haberme quedado dormida en ella anoche, note que con Robin no había remedio. Él era un caballero conmigo y siempre se aseguraba de que me levantará en mi habitación todos los días. Siempre que me quedaba dormida en su cama o en otro lado con él ...se levantaba a la mitad de la noche y me traía aquí. No me importaba que lo hiciera. Me levantaba sola siempre. Eso si era lo que realmente me importaba y molestaba...

Nunca sería capaz de decírselo. Quizás el podría pensar que tenía segundas intenciones si le dijera que me quería quedar en su habitación toda la noche..aunque algo dentro mio decía que eso quizás era lo que realmente quería. Era mi novio...hace mucho que me gustaba. Tenía ya oficialmente dieciocho años y por ende mayoría de edad...¿Porqué estaría tan mal dormir en la misma habitación? Si él no quisiera pasar conmigo al siguiente paso..bueno por mi estaba bien...por ahora. Pero era entendible. Pero...¿Dormir en la misma habitación? Maldita sea yo bien sabía que él ya había tenido relaciones con Starfire...¿Porqué conmigo era diferente?...Eso realmente no entendía.

Como dije antes él era un caballero. Él pensaba que era lo mejor. Él pensaba que no estaba haciendo nada mal pero sencillamente en los últimos días me comenzaba a cuestionar si realmente a mi me gustaba tanta caballerosidad de su parte.

-¿En qué piensas, princesa?- Una voz masculina y profunda escuche que me hizo vibrar. Podía sentir un aliento caliente que chocaba con mi cuello.

Perdida en mis pensamientos no note que había un intruso en mi habitación.

Una mano enguatada se poso en mi estomago y me llevo contra su cuerpo. En su guante podía ver una insignia que realmente no quise que estuviera ahí. Era una X. Una X roja.

-Red X...-Dije tirando prácticamente veneno al pronunciar su nombre. A pesar de eso extrañamente mi cuerpo no hizo señal de querer salir de entre sus brazos o al menos detenerlo de que siga levantando su mano que lentamente veía que se iba aproximando a mis pechos. Quizás se podría decir que me acostumbre a sus pequeñas visitas que hacía cada tanto principalmente para fastidiarme. No era peligroso...era un ladrón. No era un asesino pero...

Su rostro se enterro en mi cuello y comence a sentir sus labios en mi piel. No tenía esa mascara que usaba en las peleas. No, esta vez tenía una máscara muy parecida a la de Robin que solo cubría sus ojos. Una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura. Todo esto era nuevo. Quizás él se atrevió a entrar a mi habitación antes pero siempre fue para fastidiar y para tirar de mis cuerdas...para ver cuanto soportaba sus insinuaciones y nada más pero nunca...nunca me había tocado de está manera antes. De echo nunca antes estuvo tan cerca mio. Al menos nunca tan cerca como para que pudiera sentir su aliento en mi cuello, su muscular torso en mi espalda...

-Me gusta saludarte de está manera, princesa. ¿Te has vestido así de sexy para mi, bebé?-Me pregunto para probar mi humor.

Comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi short y ahi fue cuando creí que estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Bueno, realmente fue demasiado lejos desde que entro a la habitación pero ya mi mente entro en conexión con mi cuerpo y con rudeza tome su mano y la aleje de mi.

-No...-Le respondí.-...quizás este esperando a mi novio, Robin...-Agregué un poco vacilante. Me dí vuelta y lo empuje.

-¡Quitá tus manos de encima mio..!-

-Oh...si. El chico maravilla...casi me olvido de él debo decirte.- Su voz era un tanto vacilante. Note un deje de desilusión al principio pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Cuál es el problema..? ¿Sólo tu querido Chico Maravilla tiene permitido explorar ahí..?-Él pregunto juguetonamente acercándose y tomándome de la cintura.

-Quizás...-Dije algo molesta. _Claro, si él quisiera...me gustaría..claro...pero ¿Qué iba a hacer...? ¿Pedírselo?_

-Acaso debo suponer...¿Qué tampoco el tiene permitido...?-Lo corte.

-Él no quiere...espera no se ni porque te estoy respondiendo. No es tu problema...¡Fuera de aquí! Agrr...¡YA!-Grite y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y mi cabello comenzó a levitar en mi exaltación. Camine hacia mi puerta...

-¿Debería llamar a Robin..?-Le advertí con firmeza para que viera que sería capaz.

-Hey! No necesitas decírmelo dos veces. Tus deseos son ordenes...-Dijo levantando las manos defensivamente. - Por ahora...-Añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por ahora, qué quieres decir..?-Le pregunte frunciendo el seño ante su insinuación...con esa sonrisa engreída tan irritante.

-Por supuesto. Algún día te juro que esas palabras me las dirás tú a mi...-Sentenció con seguridad y desapareció con la teletransportación de su cinturón.

_Pero...¿De qué está hablando..? Engreído, maldito bastardo engreído..._Me sorprende lo vulnerable que me sentí alrededor de él. Nunca me sentí tan estúpida alrededor de él antes. Bueno, realmente algo había de diferente...nunca antes él se había atrevido a acercarse a mi de esa manera...nunca antes me había sorprendido cuando recién me levantaba estando en mi ropa de dormir. Esta no fue una visita ordinaria...no podría asegurar cuales eran sus intenciones o a que estaba jugando pero había una pretensión que no entendía muy claramente. Quizás porque ya estaba acostumbrada a sus visitas me sentí segura alrededor de él...segura de que no intentaría atacarme o algo de eso...pero hoy me sentí algo temerosa y no precisamente de que intentará hacerme daño...

No debí haberlo dejado tratarme así de ninguna manera. Él es un ladrón. A él solo le gusta tirar de mis cuerdas, robar y molestarme parece que se ha convertido en un pasatiempo. Él es peligroso y no debería dejarlo acercarse a mi. El echo de que sea peligroso lo hacía de alguna manera prohibido pero a su vez...sexy.

Mentalmente me maldije por pensar eso de él de esa manera y me recorde a mi misma que él era tan solo una basura...un repugnante ladrón molesto y engreído. Yo tenía a Robin y durante años siempre quise estar con él porque él era perfecto, me gustaba y lo amaba...

Me acerque a la puerta al escuchar ruido afuera en el pasillo.

-¡Chico Bestia deja a Raven en paz...!-Robin grito y le ordeno.

-No estoy cerca de ella...-Le grito Chico Bestia. De lejos se escuchaba su voz. En esos pasillos realmente hacía eco la voz.

-La escuche gritandote para que te fueras de su habitación...-Dijo Robin. Sentí que se acercaba a mi cuarto.

-No fui yo...-Le dijo fastidiado. Luego escuche que tocaban a mi puerta y me caí para atrás porque estaba procesando lo que estaba pasando. Robin me había escuchado gritandole a Red X que se fuera...fui muy ruidosa y yo no tenía la suerte de Robin de tener paredes contra el sonido.

-¿Raven, estás ahí?-Me preguntó.

-Emm...si.-Le respondí sencillamente levantándome y arreglando mi cabello. No se porque llamaba a la puerta si él sabía que podía entrar cuando quisiera. No es que no supiera la contraseña...

-¿Puedo entrar..?-

-Por supuesto...no tienes porque preguntar...-

-Bien...-Abrió y me vió peinando mi cabello y aún en mi pijama. Cerró la puerta y se mantuvo a una maldita respetable distancia, por supuesto. Definitivamente Red X hubiera...Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar esos estúpidos pensamientos que no venían al caso. Mi novio, por cierto sonaba aún extraño decirlo, era perfecto. Ese maldito ladrón lo único que hacía era fastidiarme para lograr que pensará en él justamente como lo estaba haciendo.

Robin me noto pensativa y tomo mi mano. Me beso los nudillos y acarició mi mano con ternura. Lance una sonrisa espontanea ante su gesto..era muy tierno. Me hacía sentir...querida.

-Buenos días...-Me saludó.

-Buenos días, Robin...-Le respondí acercándome más a él.

-Te hice algo de té. Quieres venir a acompañarme al desayuno..-Me invitó con una pequeña sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me dejaba idiotizada aunque poco me agradaba demostrarlo. Menos en público...aún guardaba algunos sentimientos para mi...

-Claro..Espera que en un minuto me cambio..-Le dije y él asintió caminando a la puerta. Iba a abrirla pero...

-¿A quién le gritabas, Raven..?-Me preguntó como recordando que para eso había realmente venido. Me mordí el labio inferior y toque mi cuello naturalmente y luego saque mi mano como recordando que estaba frente a él.

-Era una paloma...estaba en mi ventana y realmente molestaba. No se iba, le tire algo y la asuste..-Le dije dando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pense que era el Chico Bestia molestandote de nuevo...Te espero abajo..-Asentí y cuando se fue suspiré exageradamente. Decidí no contarle nada acerca de la pequeña intromisión de Red X ya que no tenía ganas de meterle problemas a la cabeza y menos tenía de que comenzará a interrogarme...nuestra relación iba bien y realmente así la quería mantener...

-¿Una paloma..? Realmente debería pensar en una excusa mejor..-Me dije mientras busque mi uniforme y até mi pelo en una coleta tirandolo arriba de uno de mis hombros. Mi cabello que ahora era bastante largo molestaba pero sentía que se me veía mejor y que a Robin le gustaba así...y si le gustaba a él...a mi también.

Camine por el pasillo esperando que él día sea mejor en comparación a como comenzó...

* * *

Wow! Hice está historia porque "Sin Límites..." ya está llegando a su fin. Faltan dos capitulos y en cualquier momento subo el número 27..me faltan unos detalles. Perdonen por mi ausencia..es que me fui de mini-vacaciones..Las clases ya empiezan el 18 =( y bue me fui con mis amigas a Cataratas del Iguazú (Arg-Bra)...y jajaja..FIESTA FIESTA FIESTA!Conocí muchos "Garotos" (Brasileños) y unos cuantos alemanes...hice sociales..y bue..XD ese lugar es muy recomendable para pasarla bien...para ir "soltera" como yo no estaba...jaja..igual ahora que volví...en cualquier momento cortó con el noviazgo porque hay desconfianza (de los dos lados) y en fin..jaja escribí este capitulo...XD...jaja...

**Por cierto este fic está más que nada basado en los Teen Titans..la serie. No como mis otros fic que son más "fieles" al comic..si?..Espero que les haya gustado este prologo...y no..si pueden busquen la "Prima Lejana" de los Autenticos Decadentes..Busquenlo en Youtube..que los capitulos siguientes seguramente se basarán en esa canción =O...Jajaj..me adelante mucho me parece...nahh...Esa canción me inspiro muchiiiisimo y mi actual situación támbien...el amor..el amor...te odio...jajaj...Ya estoy comenzando a creer que no existe el amor...existe "el querer" y el "te necesito" pero el amor...aiii Dios! Que confusión... =D jaj..**

**Please..reviews! Y espero que les haya gustado el prologo y bue realmente de entro de un rato probablemente termine con el prox cap de Sin limites y hare el otro de "Simplemente.." denme time...estoy todavía re movilizada..jaja..Llegue ayer...a la tarde y el avión..fua..me hace sentir rara siempre que viajo...XD..Sorry! =)**

Saludos..Byebye! =)

Read & Review! Ah por cierto seguire está historia como "ustedes quieran..." Me gustaría leer sus comentarios...Está historia va a tener humor..jeje...Escuchen la canción...si pueden ;D


	2. Capitulo II: Calentando el ambiente

**Capitulo II: Calentando el ambiente**

13 de Agosto del 2010

**"El amor es la respuesta, pero mientras usted la espera, el sexo le plantea unas cuantas preguntas..."**

Woody Allen (1935-?) Actor, director y escritor estadounidense.

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Camine por el pasillo esperando que realmente Red X no se atreva a aparecerse y arruinarme el resto del día. En mis manos tenía mi libro esperando poder leerlo está vez luego del desayuno en la asotea. Era un libro que me había regalado él...

Si él...y la verdad que me daba curiosidad ahora leerlo. Me lo había dado pero me prometí no leerlo pero la curiosidad...si la maldita curiosidad pudo más. El libro era de tapa azul por eso nisiquiera sabía el título porque no lo había abierto todavía.

Lo abrí mientras seguía caminando a paso lento. La primera hoja en blanco. Me dí cuenta que había un señalador que estaba masomenos en la mitad del libro. Lo abrí en esa parte y mi boca quedo abierta en la incredulidad. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo..no podía creer su osadía. No podía creer que no era un libro de lectura..era..un libro de dibujos. No, no era un simple libro de dibujos inocentes ni nada por el estilo..era un libro de posiciones de... Comence a sentir que mi piel se comenzo a calentar por lo que veía...

Había algo escrito en el señalador...

_**Espero que te de algunas ideas. Luego te pedire que seas mi maestra...**_

_**Hasta la próxima, princesa...**_

_**X**_

No...era increíble su osadía. No podía creer como pudo hacerme esto...

-Raven...-Tire el libro al suelo en el espanto porque aún lo tenía abierto. Rápidamente me tire sobre él y tome el libro abrazándolo a mi pecho.

-¡Chico Bestia...!-Le grite por haberme asustado de esa forma. Realmente me asuste...me asuste al pensar que pudo ver algo.

-¡Hey! No quise asustarte, Raven. Te estaba buscando es solo eso...-Me dijo. Me dí vuelta y seguí caminando.

-Bueno, dime que pasa...-Le dije caminando lentamente. Él me seguía...

**-**He preparado un chiste que estoy seguro que te va a hacer reír...-Me dijo con una sonrisa. Pare mi caminata en seco y lo mire frunciendo el seño.

-Ehh...Gracias Chico Bestia. Aprecio tus intentos pero no estoy de humor para escuchar otro de tus intentos...No eres gracioso. Lo tienes que asumir..-Le dije seriamente. Él me miro con ojos brillosos pidiendo de favor que desista.

-Vamos, Raven. Este es bueno, esta vez estoy seguro que funcionará. Dame una oportunidad... lo estuve pensando antes de dormir y me prometí sacarte una risa antes de que fueras a desayunar...-Me dijo tomándome uno de mis hombros. No podía creerlo pero tenía que dejarlo sino no me iba a dejar de molestar. Estabamos parados frente a la puerta de la sala pero decidí aún no entrar...

-Esta bien. Vamos...Dime de una vez el chiste y terminemos con esto...-Le dije rodando mis ojos y él asintió rápidamente antes de que me arrepintiera.

-Bueno. Había una mujer..una muy parecida a tí que estaba casada desde hace cinco años con su marido...-Iba a decir algo al escuchar "muy parecida a ti" pero no lo hice aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Bien...sigue...-Le dije suspicaz a lo que podía seguir.

-Bueno, la relación no iba a bien y comenzaron a discutir. **El marido enojado y fastidiado por su actitud le dijo:** -**¡Cuando te mueras voy a comprar una lápida con el siguiente epitafió: "Aquí yace mi mujer, tan fría como siempre..."** ¿Y sabés que le respondió la mujer..? -Me pregunto y yo no se porque pero me sentí algo identificada con la mujer en cuestión...

-No lo sé pero en este momento no hay nada que me interesaría más saber..-Le dije en tono sarcástico incitandolo a que siga para no escucharlo más. No iba a lograr lo que quería...no había forma de que un chiste de él causará algo en mi...

-Bueno, **la mujer le grito aún más enfadada: -¡Y yo voy a poner en tu lápida cuando tú te mueras algo así como: "Aquí yace mi marido, al fin de una vez rígido"!**- Se comenzó a reir histericamente. No podía creer lo que me había dicho. _Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi...¿Rígido..? Como se atrevió a hacerme un chiste de ese tipo... _Me congele en mi lugar. No sabía que hacer...no sabía si lanzarlo por la ventana, mandarlo al infierno..o que. No sabía tampoco porque me identificaba con el maldito y condenado chiste. _Raven, vamos no te mientas a tí misma. Dudo que el Chico Bestia lo sepa pero...solo le faltaba que diga mi nombre y el de Robin..._

-¿Raven..? ¡No puedo creerlo..! ¡Estas ruborizada..!-Grito mientras se reía y me señalaba. Gruñí fastidiada...

-Pero ¿Qué pasa...? No me digas que tienes problemas con Robin..-Me dijo aún sin parar de reír. Ahora si se había pasado del límite. Lo mire fastidiada por su comentario.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar...-Le dije lentamente entredientes. Con rapidez él levanto las manos defensivamente...

-Raven...¡Fue un chiste...! No quise decir que realmente...Raven, vamos no te enfades conmigo...-Yo había abierto la puerta de la sala y camine hacia Robin sin voltear a verlo. No lo quería ni ver...

-Raven, hablame por favor realmente no quise decir que entre tu y...-Lo corte y tape su boca antes de que siguiera.

-Escucha...no me enfade. Fue un buen chiste... JA-JA. ¿Ves..? Me estoy riendo. Pero ¡Ya cierra la boca de una maldita vez!-Lo amenace tomandolo de la camisa. Robin nos miro no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Rae...¿Qué pasa..?-Me pregunto bajando su diario y frunciendo el seño ante la escena.

-Nada, Robin. Es solo el Chico Bestia que me hizo un chiste bastante...gracioso.-Le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa...y me acerque a él. No había nadie más que nosotros tres en la sala. Era raro pero sabía que en cualquier momento iban a aparecer los demás...

-Y..¿Desde cuando él dice algo gracioso?-Me pregunto teniendo sus razones. El Chico Bestia decía cosas estúpidas...siempre estaban lejos de ser graciosas.

-Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo...-Le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla. Después de un tiempo ya me había acostumbrado a demostrar mi afecto en público. Aparte no había muchos presentes hasta el momento..

-No entiendo como puedes tener tanta suerte Robin. Primero Starfire y luego..¿Raven? ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar al corazón de esta preciosa..?-Me dijo Kid Flash apareciendose frente a nosotros y tocando mi mejilla suavemente. Robin se levantó y con sus brazos nos separo a ambos ya que estábamos muy cerca. Ni siquiera lo sentí llegar...lo único que sentí fue una brisa que me revolvió el cabello.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que quiero que mantengas la distancia con ella?-Le advirtió Robin abrazándome y manteniendome cerca.

-No te pongas celoso Robin. No haría nada que ella no quiera..-Dijo en tono de broma y riéndose como siempre. Él realmente era lo que se decía comúnmente un "Womanizer" creo que por esa razón termino su relación con Jinx que se unió a los Titanes del Este. Él comenzó a vivir aquí hace unos cuantos meses desde antes que comenzará a salir con Robin y siempre se me insinuaba pero yo jamás le hice caso. Otro que se unió al equipo fue Speedy hace un par de semanas que vino a cambio de Cyborg que quisó pasar un tiempo con Abeja.

Por supuesto Speedy al venir aquí tenía las esperanzas de que su relación con Star creciera...y personalmente, me agradaba la idea. Robin iba a responderle su insinuación pero...

-No le hagas caso. Nunca me fijaría en otra persona que no seas tú. Para mi eres perfecto enserio...-Le dije acariciando su mejilla y vi al Chico Bestia acercándose y apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kid Flash.

-Con Raven no hay caso. Aún no se que hizo Robin para conquistar a la Reina de Hielo...-Dijo riéndose el imbécil fastidioso enano verde. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas...

-Siempre se puede intentar..-Dijo él mirándome y guiñándome un ojo.

-Vayan a ver la tele o jueguen a esa basura que tanto les gusta y déjenme en paz de una vez..-Les dije y me sente juntó a Robin que me preparó mi té. Escuche un gruñido de parte de Robin pero se relajo al ver que estaba junto con él desayunando...y decidió olvidar el problema por suerte. Las puertas se abrieron de par a par y entraron Speedy y Starfire riéndose animadamente. Sonreí levemente al verlos...realmente la quería ver con él. _Y lejos de Robin..._

-Raven perdona no te lo tomes tan enserio...-Me dijo con seriedad Kid Flash.

-No hay problema..-Le dije aburrida tomando un sorbo de mi té. Robin se veía molesto todavía.

-Tránquilizate Rob era solo una broma...-

-Es MI novia y creo que ya lo deberías tener en claro..-Le dijo tomando un sorbo de su café sin verlo y prestándole más atención al diario.

-Ya terminen con eso...-Les advertí mientras veía que llovía. No muy fuerte pero llovía...

-¿Qué lees, Raven?-Me dijo Kid Flash tomando mi libro. Yo lo seguí con la mirada no pudiendo creer que lo tenía en sus manos.

-¡Dámelo ahora mismo o te mandare al infierno..!-Lo amenace levántandome. Sin que me diera cuenta Robin se lo sacó.

-¿Cuál es el problema..?-Pregunto Robin abriendo el libro donde estaba el señalador. Como impulso me tire sobre él para quitárselo. El libro termino en su cara y yo también encima de él en el suelo. Era vergonzoso porque...

-¿Raven...?-Me pregunto Robin. Él al igual que yo teníamos las mejillas coloradas a más no poder. Lo vio...vio lo que había en el libro porque cayó sobre sus ojos pero yo por lo pronto me ocupe de tomar el señalador y romperlo en mil pedazos antes de que viera lo que me había escrito.

-Robin no es lo que piensas, enserio...no es mio el libro. Es decir, si pero es todo un error...-Le dije tomando el libro de su rostro y abrazándolo contra mi pecho. Los demás nos veían no entendiendo nada. Solo él lo había visto por suerte pero igual...no dejaba de ser muy vergonzoso. _¿Qué va a pensar de mi..?_

_-_Raven, Robin...¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Speedy que dejo de hablar con Star y nos vio curioso.

-Hey, Raven...Primero asegúrate de estar a solas con él en una habitación...-Dijo bromeando Kid Flash riéndose junto al Chico Bestia por lo avergonzado que estaba Robin. La suerte era que no sabían porque realmente lo estaba..

-Ven Robin. Necesito que hablemos a solas..- Le dije ofrenciéndole mi mano. Él asintió y caminamos a su habitación. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir...y yo aún tenía el condenado libro conmigo. _¿Cómo me pude meter en tantos problemas por culpa de ese desgraciado..? _No podía dejar de preguntarme. Entramos a su habitación y me senté en su cama.

-Robin, no pienses mal enserio. No pienses mal de mi que ya esto de por si es verdaderamente _vergonzoso_...-Miraba el suelo. Realmente no podía mirarlo a los ojos teniendo eso en mi mano. Él me tomo de mis hombros...

-Raven. Si tienes algo que decirme...dimelo. Sabes que en mi puedes confiar...-Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cuidadosamente. Era sensual su voz, su cercanía...era mi novio y aún así parecía más intocable que cuando eramos simplemente buenos amigos. Nunca nos dimos un beso muy apasionado...nunca pudimos ir más allá de los abrazos y besos lentos, tranquilos que simplemente te daban ganas de que pase algo más...o que al menos se vuelvan más intensos.

-Robin, enserio...Quise comprar un libro y hubo una confusión y termine con este en mis manos. No tiene la tapa con su título...ni siquiera sabía de lo que era. A mi me asusto tanto como a ti debo decir...-Le dije nerviosa. Él asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla y hablo contra mi piel.

-Te quiero Raven. Respeto tu espacio y quiero ir lentamente en nuestra relación. Tú eres especial...- Me dijo con una voz provocativa que me hizo morder el labio inferior para resistirme a abalanzarme sobre él. Ese era el problema..mi problema. Tenía una gran cantidad de emociones en mi mente que iban surgiendo de acuerdo a lo que iba sintiendo. Cuando conocí a los titanes por primera vez sentí alegría, también conocí que era tímida para algunas cosas...tenía coraje para otras. Era perezosa cuando en el medio de la noche sonaba la alarma y teníamos que ir a una misión...la gran cantidad de libros que leí en todo este tiempo me fueron dando una gran cantidad de conocimientos..

Viví muchas experiencias con ellos que hicieron que en mi cabeza surjan diferentes emociones como: Feliz, Valentía, Pereza, Inteligencia, Ira, Timidez...habían muchas otras más. Todas estas emociones estaban en mi mente y podía incluso hablar con ellas si quisiera gracias a mi espejo. Hace un año atrás surgió una emoción que provoco un caos en mi. Era amor. Al principio no quise aceptar que yo podía sentir amor por alguien pero si el amor estaba en mi mente... era porque verdaderamente lo sentía aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Más precisamente hacia él...Robin...mi líder. Él estaba con Starfire en ese momento y así que decidí ocultar mis sentimientos por él.

Pero al parecer no fui muy buena. Él lo descubrió pero no dijo nada...cada vez nos hacíamos más y más cercanos. Salíamos más seguido... íbamos a misiones juntos...pasaba bastante tiempo con él diría yo. Robin me dijo que durante todo ese tiempo él comenzó a sentir cosas hacia mi que antes no sentía...la amistad que sentía hacia mi se había convertido en algo más. Fue solo cuestión de días para que él pasará casi todo su tiempo conmigo y ya no tanto con Star.

Ella se dió cuenta y sabía que Robin iba a terminar la relación. Ella me lo había dicho y verdaderamente se sentía muy triste. Esa emoción cada vez fue creciendo más y más en mi que un día una vez que el termino con Star salimos a la playa.

A caminar y nada más...esa noche fue perfecta. Una noche de Luna, una brisa de mar cálida...y caminando junto a él. Me sentía en el paraíso. Él me tomo de mis manos y me confeso que me tenía que decir algo importante. Comence a sentir un remolino de emociones dentro mio cuando dijo esas palabras que aún lo recuerdo. Le dije que yo támbien le tenía que decir algo...y sorprendentemente él me acerco a su rostro y sus labios tocaron los mios con cautelosidad. Él seguramente pensaba que lo iba a rechazar. Pero no lo hice...

Lo bese..lo tome del cuello y lo bese. Él me tomo de la cintura y me beso también. Todo fue extraordinario. Fue mi primer beso con él y se sentía...no sabría como explicarlo con palabras. Una que se me veía a la mente era...mágico. Si ese beso era mágico...y fue cuando me dí cuenta que realmente lo amaba. Amaba al Chico Maravilla...lo amaba realmente. Esa noche dormí por primera vez con una sonrisa de felicidad total y esa noche támbien mi felicidad se vio arruinada por algo que no esperaba...

El nacimiento de una nueva emoción que proclamaba ser hermana de "Amor"...era la Lujuria. No le dí importancia a su aparición.

Una semana después del beso Robin me propuso que seamos novios y yo acepte sin dudarlo. Era feliz realmente...él era muy cariñoso, protector...él era perfecto. Los días pasaron y me dí cuenta que había algo en mi que quería más...quería que el me ame pero también quería que él me desee. Que me desee como mujer. Simplemente quería experimentar que era sentirse amada, querida y deseada. Él me demostraba su amor mas no su deseo. Quería decírselo pero ¿Cómo?

-Robin yo también te quiero. No pienses cosas extrañas...olvidemos el libro.-Le dije mientras con mis poderes me deshice del libro.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo..?-Me pregunto dándome besos en el cuello. Yo estaba recostada en su cama. Mi piel estaba caliente...él provocaba eso. Una de mis manos se deslizo por debajo de su traje. Acaricie su firme torso que tanto me gustaba...

-Por supuesto. Tú me haces feliz Robin. Solo tú...-Le dije y nos besamos. Trate de profundizar el beso aún más pero fuimos interrumpidos. La condenada alarma comenzó a sonar y él rápidamente se levanto. Me dio una mano para que me levantará y yo la acepte. En cuestión de segundo llegamos a la sala. _Realmente voy a matar a quién se haya atrevido a interrumpirnos justo ahora...justo ahora que quizás estaba apunto de lograr algo. _Suspiré energicamente.

-Es Red X. Está robando Xenothium en un depósito del gobierno...Vamos! -Grito y todos salieron para allá pero yo me teletransporte para llegar más rápido. _¿Red X..? Pero..¿Este día podría ser peor..? Bien Raven...sos especial. Él quiere ir lento porque sos especial. Sos especial y eso se supone que debería ser bueno. Al diablo con lo de especial...Robin es demasiado...demasiado bueno...y Red X...es un maldito infeliz que lo único que hace es fastidiarme y llenarme la cabeza de cosas extrañas. No estaría pensando en esto si él no me hubiera dicho esas cosas está mañana..si él no se hubiera acercado tanto a mi..si él no se me hubiera insinuado de esa manera...si él no me hubiera dado ese condenado libro..._

_Nada de esto estaría pensado si no fuera por él...y su sensual humanidad._

Aparecí en un déposito oscuro. Camine un poco y pise vidrios. Al parecer definitivamente había un intruso...

-Bienvenida cosita dulce...-Me dijo apoyado en una pared como si estuviera esperándome.

-¿Cosita dulce?-Pregunte no pudiendo creer el estúpido sobrenombre que me había adjudicado. Sin casi darme cuenta me tomo de mis brazos con unas de sus X y me tiro contra una pared. Se acerco a mi...a mi oído...

-Por que tu cuello sabe tan dulce como el azúcar...-Me dijo asegurandose de no tocar mi piel más que con su aliento caliente. Ni me había dado cuenta cuando se levanto la máscara. Levanto mis brazos que estaban pegados y los puso detrás de mi cuello dejándome inmovilizada y peor aún...a su merced. Intente librarme de su aprisionamiento. Falle e hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Lo pateé en su entrepierna sabiendo que ahí sería donde más le dolía.

-WoW! ¡Maldita..! ¡Eso fue...un golpe bajo..! ¡Intenta no hacer eso de nuevo o luego no te podré dar lo que tanto quieres...!-Con un poco de violencia contenida y recomponiéndose me tiro más fuerte contra la pared y me sujeto de la cabeza con sus dos manos.

-¿Sabes...? Nunca terminamos nuestra pequeña conversación realmente...-Me dijo insinuandome algo que no tenía ganas de descubrir.

-¡Qué lástima! Por favor, perdóneme la vida mi príncipe..-Le dije con sarcasmo aún intentando liberarme.

Él ignoro mi sarcasmo y siguió con su acechamiento. Sentía que él era un zorro que pronto se iba a comer a la estúpida oveja que se cruzo en su camino.

-Bueno,** la última vez que nos vimos creo que me dijiste que...**-Una de sus manos se posó dentrás de mi cuello. Fue bajando por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura donde me tomo con firmeza y me tiro más contra él.

-**...que Robin no era lo suficientemente hombre para ti...**¿No es así?- No le respondí porque estaba ligeramente de acuerdo con él. _Si, ligeramente de acuerdo...tan solo ligeramente..._

_-_Ya veo. Es sorprendente porque creo que es tu día de suerte. Porque si yo te tuviera para mi aunque sea una noche exploraría tu cuerpo. Te mostraría lugares que ni siquiera tu sabías que existían. Haría todos tus deseos realidad y hasta te aseguro que vendrías por más...-Lo mire a los ojos y sencillamente lo único que podía leer en ellos era..._Sexo. _Sus ojos brillaban y realmente prometían lo que tanto decía...

-¿Mis deseos realidad? JA..Seguro...-Me burle y rodé mis ojos ante su arrogancia.

-Bien. Si quieres saber si lo puedo hacer creo que deberías averiguarlo..-Dijo mientras bajo el cierre de mi uniforme desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho. Me estremecí por lo que estaba haciendo...lo bajo muy lentamente. No entendía que se proponía. Me sonroje al ver que se veía mi ropa interior y que mi pecho estaba casi expuesto.

-Linda vista...gran y dulce vista..-Quería cubrirme pero no podía porque tenía aún mis brazos atados y aprisionados. Sacó un marcador y escribió algo en mi pecho izquierdo y luego cerró el cierre de mi uniforme nuevamente hasta el cuello.

-Realmente...¿Era necesario escribir algo justo ahí?-Le dije entredientes queriendo sacarle de una bofetada esa sonrisa tan molesta.

-Obvio. Tenía que escribir en un lugar donde es seguro que el Chico Maravilla no lo podrá ver...-Dijo riéndose de él.

-Oh dios mio...que buen sentido del humor..-Le dije en tono aburrido.

-¡TITANES ATAQUEN!-Grito Robin que sin perder el tiempo fue hacia Red X y le dió una patada que lo mando contra la pared opuesta. Él extendió su vara BO listo para comenzar la pelea.

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó cortando la cosa pegajosa que tenía en mis brazos y liberandome al fin.

-Seeh..No te preocupes por mí. -Le dije tomando uno de mis brazos que quedo adolorido y rojizo cuando me lo despego.

Red X rápidamente se recompuso del golpe y saltó sobre el Chico Bestia y lo aprisiono con una X antes de que se transforme.

-¡No te permitiré que le hagas daño a mis amigos!-Grito Star que comenzó a arrojarle sus Starbolts desde el aire. Él los esquivo e impulsandose por una gran caja salto sobre ella, le dio una patada y la dejo en el suelo al fin bajándola del aire.

-Perdona linda...pero así es el trabajo..-Le dijo al verla fuera de combate. Realmente su modo de pelear era mejor tras los años. Tomo la vara de Robin casi sin que se diera cuenta y lo utilizo para repeler una de las flechas que Speedy ya le había lanzado. Kid Flash inmediatamente lo comenzó a rodear con su super velocidad pero él al verse rodeado por prácticamente una fuerte correntada de viento hizo algo muy inteligente debo decir. Comenzó a hacer girar la vara sabiendo que en algún momento Kid Flash iba a golpearse con ella. Finalmente lo detuvo y lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo mando volando sobre Speedy. Luego se acercó a Robin y a mi.

Robin estaba en posé de pelea pero él no...

-Como te dije preciosa. Tú realmente necesitas un hombre de verdad...-Dijo fánfarronamente y desapareció. Dejandome en problemas y llevándose el Xenothium para su cinturón.

-¿Eh..? ¿Qué fue eso..?-Me pregunto Robin curioso por lo que había dicho el miserable ladrón.

-No lo sé. No se de que habla...él tan solo te está probando. Quiere irritarte y espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en esas estupideces...-Él rodó sus ojos sabiendo que no iba a sacar más información de mi.

-Claro..probando..-Me dijo y fue a liberar al Chico Bestia y yo fui con Star.

* * *

Estaba sentada en mi cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy. Un día para la memoria probablemente..un día que lastimosamente nunca iba a olvidar. Ahora era obvio lo que él quería y misteriosamente sentía cosquilleos al recordar sus insinuaciones.

Hablando de recordar algo. Recorde que algo me había escrito. Fui hacia mi espejo y abrí mi traje para ver lo que decía en mi pecho.

_Bebé, _

_435 Av. Leluard. Apartamento 46._

_Tan solo golpea. 22 pm._

_Nos vemos y lleva algo sexy._

_X_

Su osadía y su desvergüenza era del tamaño de la torre. No podía creer que se haya atrevido a esto. Era demasiado insolente...¿Qué piensa que me voy a ir y tirar a sus brazos..? _Realmente..¿Piensa que iría..? Por favor, yo sería incapaz de tirarme a sus brazos. ¿Incapaz, no? _Me pregunte a mi misma.

Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir. Era Speedy que iba a decir algo pero quedo con la boca abierta. _¿Y a este idiota qué le pasa..?_

_

* * *

_

**Wow..jajaj.**.Realmente me divertí escribiendo este Capítulo. jaja..No se imaginan como tuve que pensar para poner ese chiste. Osea tengo sentido del humor pero suelo ser alguien que escucha chiste no que los ..

¿Qué les pareció...? Como vieron este fic es mucho menos subido de tono que el de "Sin límites.." y por supuesto que tiene más "humor"...jaj..Me da gracia hacerlo y bue veremos como sigue...como dije todo va a depender de los reviews. ;D Aii como ame los reviews de Sin Limites. Por cierto..

**Para el final de Sin límites..quieren..¿Un final trágico o uno happy happy? **Sepan que la que escribe soy yo así que no esperen algo muy normal jaja XD Ya algo tengo pensado igual. Pero es díficil poner a todos felices igual tengo varias ideas y ya empece a escribir. ;)

**Bjlauri:**¿Qué Robin no puede ser caballeroso en un fic mio..?..jaja..Pero si a mi me encantan los personajes caballeros..XD..jaja..No vayas a creer que a mua le gusta mucho escribir escenas de sex...=O...jaja..Me encanto tu review. Me encantan cuando opinan sobre los caps!¿Ves? Realmente estoy intentando explorar un fic con más humor. Obviamente dice Romance/Drama y es por algo. En un sentido las cosas se van a ir oscureciendo. Pero..Raven esta sana. Osea no esta corrompida así que creo que no nos debemos preocupar porque mate a alguien o eso. Red X...es un ladrón. Un astuto e inteligente y Robin es un novio que es un amor y que cada vez va a estar más suceptible con su amorcete. Siii...porque este Robin de aca no va a ser ningún idiota..jaja..Raven tuvo un desliz..es verdad pero..¿Tendrá otro..? WOW.!..Jajaj..El mundo está contra ella..¿No? Incluso el Chico Bestia..XD

**Azulnaychan: **Aii si pasa eso de los bloqueos. Yo la verdad que no sabía ni como empezar a escribir el cap 27 de Sin limites...Cuando volví de mis vacaciones todo era fiesta en mi cabeza y...nauseas..jaja..si porque el avión me dejo algo mal. Creo que comi mucho. Mucha acción y bah me engripe. XD. Che, que mal lo de ex...Yo la verdad que mucho no puedo hablar de la fidelidad...En si ya te imaginarás un poco como es mi vida al ver como escribo..pero EHH..no pienses tan poco que soy tan "free" como Raven jaja..pero igual...en mi primera relación me senti traicionada y bue se la devolví de la misma manera con un amigo y él lo hizo más obvio...y bue terminamos rompiendo. De ahí en más realmente cuando me puse de novia con este último..no se..lo quiero...pero amar..no se quizás aún no encontre a la persona correcta..XD..Me encanta que te guste ese primer cap. la verdad que me encantan cuando dicen algo del cap porque realmente soy alguien que necesita ayudaa!..Estos bloqueos me vienen seguido..y más cuando estoy de vacaciones porque no estoy todo el día afuera como siempre..Suerte con las clases..!Besos y gracias!

**RXR4ever: **jaja..Sos el segundo review y la segunda persona que me dice que es raro que un personaje mio sea caballeroso jajaj...pero si en algo tenes razón...Hay algo que no cuadra y que bue desde esa caracteristica empezare a escribir la historia jaja..Igual..Las personas pueden cambiar..¿No?Pero hay cosas que tienen que pasar...Voy a llevar las cosas lentamente..jaja..XD..y quiero seguir con mi impredicibilidad como siempre.

**Speedy: **Muito obrigado! Gracias verdaderamente por tu review me puso re happy y me alento a escribir este cap. muchisimo porque la verdad los review son un gran incentivo. Si como Edward!Pero bue...Robin no tiene las excusas de vampiro y él no la podría lastimar solo por...bue jaja en fin..No tiene tantas excusas. Él solo ve a Raven como alguien especial y quiere ir lentamente y aprovechar cada momento..pero Raven?

**Naoko Ichigo:** Te adoro y tu comentario fue 100% acertado. Fuiste sincera y directa Raven es una...jaja..Si quiere tener relaciones con él. Pero..no por que tu novio solo te bese..te bese en el cuello..este así todo el día pero no deje que vos lo toques a él. XD. Es como si el pudiera hacer todo pero vos no...y que si queres algo más él se aleje...o sea es como un histeriqueo. Es como calentar la pava pero despues nada...XD los hombres generalmente se quejan de eso cuando las mujeres lo hacen pero HAY hombres que hacen eso con nosotras y es...FRUSTRANTE! y lejos..muy molesto debo decir...=O ¿Viste el video clip de esa canción..! ? Yo fui a esa playa y es mágica...te da ganas de saltar..y fuaaa yo fui con una amiga..Conocimos a gente esa noche en un Pub y fuimos a las 4 am ahi y fuaaa...estrellas agua..Las ola y el viento ya lalala y el frío polar..jajaj XD..esta muy lindo y te impulsa a hacer cosas..bue en fin jaja es lo MAS conocer a gente en la arena blanca...y bue paraa me estoy yendo de tema..XD..Esa canción tiene mucho que ver con el fic..Aún no se nota pero ya vas a ver.."La prima lejana" XD...Ese clip es muy gracioso..jaja..

Hay una parte en la que dice.."..Se me para el corazón.." si te fijas el video clip es muy gracioso..jaja..ya lalala..Como la cantaba..esa cancion es del mejor momento de mi vidaaa..la cante una vez cuando iba a la costa en una camionetaa y era re divertido..! Muchas gracias por tu review y este cap te lo dedico.! =D Suerte con todo enserio..!

**Mel-Raven: **Amo cuando veo que te gustan mis fic! Soy re PRO triangulos porque me parecen sexys. Esos dos me parecen muy sexys y diferentes! Obvio que lo voy a seguir porque ya me entusiasme y tengo las ideas re claras! Espero que este cap haya echo honor al titulo que le adjudique..jaja y si podes mira el video clip de la cancion que recomende en el cap anterior. En youtube..o sea hay una parte donde dice "se me para el corazón" aii dios ese video es muy gracioso pero esa cancion tiene que ver con el FIC..y ya en dos caps vas a ver! =D Suerte Mel!

Ya saben..Please! **Reviews...! =) **Salute!


	3. Capitulo III: La llama encendida

**Capitulo III: La llama encendida**

16 de Agosto del 2010

**"Renunciar a mi pasión es como desgarrar con mis uñas una parte viva de mi corazón..."**

Gabriele d' Annunzio

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

-¿Bebé?-Fue lo único que atino a decir Speedy que aún no salía de su estado de trance.

-¿Disculpa?-Le dije no entendiendo que me estaba diciendo.

-Tu uniforme está...-Me señalo mi uniforme más precisamente. Grité y puse mis manos cubriendo mi pecho. Mi uniforme dejaba ver el mensaje que ese maldito fanfarrón se atrevió a escribirme.

-¡Speedy no me mires así...! No es lo que piensas. Esto es un error...-Estaba muy sonrojada. No sabía que decir. Me miraba como si...como si me acostará con un extraño y estuviera engañando a Robin. Pensaba que estaba haciendo algo que realmente no estaba haciendo. _Aún..._

_-_No te preocupes. Creo que ya entiendo que está pasando aquí...-Me dijo dejandome entre ver que realmente no entendía nada y que le iba a decir a Robin. Si le decía estaba acabada. Lo tome de su uniforme antes de que se fuera y lo arrastre a mi habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Dime ahora que es lo que tu imaginación está pensando de mi.-Le exigí acorralandolo contra la pared con mis dos manos. Él sonrió como si estuviera pensando cosas raras.

-Pienso que te estás viendo con un extraño y te estás acostando con él a espaldas de Robin. ¿Estoy verdaderamente muy lejos de la verdad?-Me pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Demasiado lejos diría yo. No es lo que piensas. No sería capaz de engañar a Robin. Tu me conoces...no soy así.-Dije lo último en voz más baja y me aleje de él.

-Realmente no te conozco mucho pero creo que es coherente que teniendo más de dieciocho años estes tratando de experimentar otras cosas. Como la infidelidad por ejemplo...-Me dijo algo divertido.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando enserio? Nunca traicionaría a Robin con nadie. Yo lo amo y...-

-¿No te da todo lo que quieres, no es así?-Me senté en mi cama y mire al suelo. Pensaba si mentirle o no. Pensaba en si le iba a decir a Robin lo que leyó o no.

-Robin es mi todo, enserio. Pero no me quiere tanto como yo a él. Es decir, dice que me ama pero no lo atraigo de esa manera...¿Entiendes, no?-

-Si pero no está nada mal experimentar con otras personas antes. Yo tengo experiencia en ese campo. Conozco un infiel con tan solo mirarlo...-Levante la mirada y me paré frente a él.

-Escucha. Deja de decir que soy una infiel. No estoy engañando a nadie.-Le advertí.

-Aún. Seguramente lo estás pensando ¿No es así? ¿O como explicas eso, bebé?-Me mordí el labio inferior. Tenía un buen punto. Era preferible que piense algo que sea convincente mio antes de que deduzca que Red X me está acosando.

-Bueno tú ganas. Conocí un chico en la biblioteca. Pienso que le gusto y me propuso vernos está noche.-Le dije con seguridad. Después de todo medianamente era la verdad. Soló omití un par de pequeños detalles en mi discurso.

-¿Y no tuvo otro lugar para anotar su dirección que ahí?-Dijo riéndose de mi. Se estaba burlando. Gruñí entre dientes. No podía creer que estaba envuelta en este aprieto justamente con él.

-No tenía papel. Dijo que lo iba a escribir en un lugar donde nadie lo pudiera ver.-Me miro con seriedad a los ojos y se comenzó a reír otra vez. Me cruce de brazos y espere a que terminara de burlarse.

-Esto es serio. ¿Ya terminaste?-

-Debo conocerlo. Quizás me pueda pasar algunos trucos. Enserio ¿Ya durmieron juntos?-Me pregunto tomándome de un hombro. Saque su mano de encima mio y lo empuje ya fastidiada.

-¡Deja de tratarme como si lo hubiera engañado! ¡No hice nada!-Le grite ya exasperada.

-Bueno, supongamos que te creo. ¿Irás a verlo hoy?-Me pregunto tratando de no reírse frente a mi de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que no. Te dije que yo amo a Robin. No tengo porque ver a nadie más.-Le dije ofuscada.

-Deberías ir. Si realmente no te gusta no pasará nada y te sacarás las ganas. Si realmente le eres tan leal a Robin no tienes nada que temer.-

-No iré. No soy ese tipo de persona...-

-Se que irás. Cuenta conmigo para cubrirte. Robin es mi amigo y no merece que tu pienses en otro mientras estás con él. Si realmente no quieres nada con él, hoy se encontrarán y terminarás todo.-Me dijo está vez muy serio. Me hacía recordar algo a Cyborg por la manera en la que me hablaba.

-Esta bien. Lo haré pero...-

-No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.-

-Speedy ¿Qué necesitabas?-Le pregunte antes de que se vaya. Dio vuelta su rostro para verme.

-Te iba a pedir un consejo para comprarle algo a Star pero creo que ya tienes suficientes problemas por hoy. Eres nueva en esto y espero que tengas suerte está noche...-Me dijo y se fue.

-Speedy. Gracias...-Suspire fuerte y está vez me puse a pensar que iba a llevar. No podía ir con mi uniforme y gracias a dios algo de ropa tenía. Era cuestión de elegir bien ahora. _Pero...¿Porqué me preocupo tanto? Tengo su dirección. Debería corroborar si realmente vive ahí y es cuestión de atraparlo. Es un criminal. Pero ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?_

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Raven definitivamente estaba extraña. Ese libro. Realmente no podía creer que Raven tenga algo como eso y menos que lo estuviera leyendo. Cabe la posibilidad de que lo que me dijo haya sido la verdad pero ¿Realmente querrá ir tan rápido en nuestra relación...?

La amo. De eso no tengo dudas. La verdad que estar cerca de ella, conversar, besarla...ir conociéndola lentamente es lo que realmente quería hacer primero. Antes de dar el siguiente paso...

Ella era diferente a las demás. Ella era especial y quería aprovechar cada momento con ella. Definitivamente no quería que nuestra relación solo se base en atracción sexual. Cualquier otra mujer podría ser para eso. Pero ella no. Realmente la quería demasiado y la respetaba también.

Quería estar primero seguro de que ella este realmente está enamorada de mi como para decir que ese día que estemos juntos no digamos "hoy tuvimos sexo". Lo que quería que dijéramos los dos era que "hicimos el amor" y que nuestra unión va a ser para siempre.

Ella era hermosa. Diferente a las demás, claro. Muchas veces tuve que pararme a mi mismo de cometer el error de sobrepasarme con ella. Si lo hubiera echo probablemente me hubiera arrepentido. Ella se hubiera arrepentido. Siempre acelere mis relaciones anteriores y después de hacerlo sentía como que la atracción se iba. Era como si no hubiera nada más por explorar y después caía en que todo había sido una farsa. Un amor falso, una profunda amistad y nada más.

Quizás tenía miedo a que eso pasará nuevamente. Quizás si. Realmente quería conocerla más para que eso no pasará. Sabía bien que aún había muchas cosas de Raven que no sabía. Claramente había cosas que ella aún me ocultaba y primero quería saber todo sobre ella antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Desde antes que saliéramos, desde que tan solo eramos amigos siempre me propuse romper con la timidez de Raven e intentar darle más confianza en si misma. Ella no se veía bonita. Siempre internamente se comparaba con Star y eso estaba mal. Realmente nunca entendí la necesidad de las mujeres de compararse entre ellas en todo. Hasta con las amigas.

Starfire y Raven eran el día y la noche. El sol y la luna. Realmente eran el agua y el aceite. Creo que el echo de ser tan diferentes entre si termino haciendo que se llevaran bien. Ambas eran hermosas. Todo dependía en el criterio del espectador. Dependía en uno elegir la luz o la oscuridad y yo hace unos meses descubrí que tenía una gran atracción hacia el misterio que hay debajo de las sombras. Estar con Raven se veía peligroso pero a la misma vez excitante. Raven siempre era muy fría con todos los hombres que se le acercaban.

Ella pensaba que ellos solo querían bromear con ella pero lejos estaba de la verdad. Todo hombre que se acercaba a ella quería realmente romper esa coraza que estaba alrededor de ella pero no podían. Él único que pude fui yo y realmente ahí es donde me doy crédito por haber sido el vencedor. Gane casi sin querer a una mujer bonita, inteligente, misteriosa,prohibida,con los los ojos más lindos que alguna vez haya visto pero por sobre todo leal.

Me encantaba pensar que Raven a todo aquel que era del sexo opuesto lo trataba con distancia a excepción de mi. Eso me daba menos trabajo naturalmente. Es verdad que Kid Flash muchas veces se pasaba de los límites pero ella solo tenía ojos para mi y si no los tuviera y si otro se atreviera a intentar sacármela la verdad que solo Dios sabe lo que haría. Su sonrisa, su boca, sus labios se me volvieron vitales. ¿Quién no pelearía por el aire que respira? Sencillamente nunca la compartiría. Es más la tan solo idea me irrita. Pensar en que mi Rae podría estar en los brazos de otro mientras está conmigo...

Suspiré.

-La amo. Realmente la amo y se que ella también a mi. Por eso se que va a esperar el momento adecuado. Espero realmente que yo también llegue a hacerlo. No se cuantos más de esos besos voy a poder soportar. Odio comportarme como un adolescente hormonal frente a ella...realmente lo odio.-Tome mi comunicador y camine a la cocina esperando verla ahí.

* * *

**Speedy POV (AKA Roy Harper)**

Estaba jugando con Kid Flash a los videos juegos y vi a Robin entrar. Se veía extraño. Pensativo. _Si supiera..._

Lo llame para que se uniera a nosotros pero al principio se negó. Estaba comiendo algo. Le insistimos y desistió. Aún estaba algo molesto con Kid Flash por lo de esta mañana. Realmente era celoso cuando quería más que nada cuando se trataba de su preciosa e intocable Raven. Es más por la cara que tenía pense que le iba a dar una paliza pero se tranquilizo tan solo al ver su sonrisa.

Era de esos tipos de hombres a los que cualquier mujer se sentía atraída definitivamente. Demasiado caballeroso, leal, buen amigo..alguien con quien pasar un buen rato. Pero personalmente yo no le envidiaba nada.

¿O sea cuanto tiempo puede estar una mujer hablando...?¿Una hora? ¿Dos días? ¿Una semana?¿Un mes? Tal vez...pero que yo sepa hace tres meses que salían y por la cara de Raven extrañamente le tocaba un cabello. Era obvio que ella era diferente pero yo bien conozco a las mujeres y detrás de esa mirada había fuego. Un fuego en el cual otro se iba a quemar y quizás...solo digo quizás no iba a ser Robin precisamente.

Kid Flash no era el verdadero peligro de su relación. Era otro que me gustaría saber quien es pero creo que si sigue esto más allá de hoy ella misma me lo hará conocer. Siempre pasa lo mismo...

Después de jugar por unas cuantás horas y aprovechando que era el turno de Kid Flash y Robin para jugar me fui a tomar una soda y unas papas fritas. Tenía hambre y toda la comida que preparamos en la mesa había desaparecido "misteriosamente". Vi el reloj y marcaban las 10:12. Eso significaba una cosa. Raven ya no estaba más en la Torre.

Volví al sofá y Robin se levanto.

-Hey Rob ¿Dónde vas?-Le pregunte algo temeroso de cual sería su respuesta.

-Iré a ver a Raven. No ha salido de su habitación en todo el día. Quizás le pase algo...-Me dijo sacándome unas cuantas papas de mi paquete.

-Déjala respirar un poco. Deberías esperar a que ella venga por ti...-Le dije para hacerlo desistir de buscarla.

-Quizás pero Raven no es así. No es como las que tu conoces...así que la voy a ir a ver.-Se fue pero lo pare.

-¡ROBIN NO!-Grite un poco más de lo que hubiera querido. Él algo se sobresaltó por mi grito. Se dio vuelta y me miro frunciendo el seño por mi exaltación.

-Bueno ¿Qué pasa Speedy? Ya me estás preocupando...-Dijo serio ahora cruzándose de brazos. Kid Flash dejo el video juego y lo paro. Ahora ambos me miraban como si estuviera loco o algo.

-Speedy ¿Esas papas están mal, no?-Dijo bromeando y llevando una de sus manos a mi frente. Se la quite y comence a pensar rápidamente algo coherente. Le prometí a Raven que la iba a cubrir. Aqualad me cubría a mi cuando salía con chicas a cualquier hora. Si Abeja se enteraba estaba muerto. Raven estaba envuelta en el mismo problema y yo la iba a ayudar. ¿Quién más lo haría?

-Me la cruce hace unas horas atrás y me dijo que se sentía algo mal. Que se estaba enfermando y que quería que nadie la moleste. Iba a descansar creo. Ya sabes, después de la pelea de esta mañana...-Le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa inevitable.

-Bueno con más razón la iré a ver...-Me respondió yendo para su habitación. Estaba dos pisos arriba. Así que tenía que tomar el ascensor. Eso me daba tiempo.

-¡Te acompaño para ver como está...!-Le dije rápidamente y él ahora me miro extrañado. Deje que se me adelantará un poco.

-Kid Flash escucha. Raven no está. Si Robin lo descubre ella estará en problemas. Te prometo después contarte todo lo que está pasando pero ve a su habitación ahora y métete en su cama. Cubrete todo y no dejes que te vea. Yo te cubro con Robin como pueda...-Le dije casi en un susurró. Quedo boquiabierto en la sorpresa. Me miro bien para ver si todo era una broma pero se dio cuenta que no.

-¡QUE! ? Bueno, espero que tengan una buena explicación para todo esto... ¡Voy..!-Y así salió corriendo. Suspiré aliviado por el momento. Corrí tras Robin antes de que se me adelantará demasiado. Por suerte Raven no tenía luces dentro de su habitación más que esas velas. Eso hacía las cosas ligeramente más fáciles. Corrí y llegue justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

-Estás raro..¿Lo sabías,no?-Me dijo serio apoyado en la pared del ascensor. Con él siempre la vida parecía un maldito interrogatorio. La verdad que no entendía a las mujeres. No entendía que le veían. Pero probablemente no veía lo mismo que ellas porque no era mujer precisamente. _Están todas locas..._

_-Ehh..._Estoy algo indeciso. No se como proponerle a Star que seamos algo más que amigos. A veces pienso que aún no te saco de la cabeza. Así que digamos que no me agradaría que me rechace...-Le dije una mentira/verdad que sabía que iba a funcionar.

-¿Desde cuando tienes miedo si una mujer te rechaza o no? Digo saliste con muchas ya tienes experiencia en eso. Con Star termine, es solo una buena amiga y ella me dijo que lo entendía. No deberías preocuparte...-Me dijo está vez como un amigo y no como un policía acorralando a un delincuente.

-Creo que tienes razón. -Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y delante nuestro a tan solo nueve pasos estaba la puerta de ella. Como iba a salir todo esto no sabía. Pero si salía mal lo seguro es que no solo Raven saldría mal de esto.

Robin toco la puerta pero nadie respondió. Con suerte iba a desistir y nos íbamos a ir.

-Debe estar durmiendo. Descansando ya sabes. Deberíamos irnos y ver como está mañana.-Le insistí sin parecer tan pesado.

-No, entraré. Digo, ella nunca se había enfermado antes. No me dijo nada...-Abrió la puerta porque sabía el código de todo lo que había en la torre. Tenía ganas de matarme. La habitación estaba bastante oscura. Lo único que la iluminaba era la luz del pasillo que entro al abrir la puerta. Kid Flash llegó. Estaba en su cama tapado por completo.

-Está durmiendo ¿Ves...?-Le dije nervioso. No quería imaginar como Wally estaba debajo de esas sábanas. El se acerco un poco más. A dos pasos de "ella".

-¿Estás bien Rae?-Le pregunto tocando su hombro. Ya estaba comenzando a transpirar. "Ella" asintió sin descubrirse la cara.

-Que bueno que estés mejor.¿Quieres descansar no es cierto?-Le pregunte. Asintió exageradamente. Más de lo que hubiera querido. Tome a Robin de los hombros y lo hice dar la vuelta.

-No deberías molestarla. Eres su novio pero hasta ella necesita su espacio..-

-Pero...-"Raven" sacó un brazo y hizo ademán de que nos vayamos. Prácticamente arrastre a Robin al pasillo. Ya esto se estaba poniendo bastante feo. Pero por suerte...para nuestra suerte desistió y salió.

-Algo le pasa...¡Ni siquiera nos hablo!-Gritó prácticamente al ver que ya había cerrado la puerta.

-Quizás tenga problemas en la garganta. ¿Quién sabe?-Me reí internamente de lo que decía. S_eee...claro. Raven quizás iba a tener problemas en la garganta después de que la agarre quien sea que está detrás de todo esto. Por donde dejo la "nota" se nota a simple vista que es el polo apuesto a Robin. Y sencillamente dudo que ese tipo de personas se pueda encontrar en una biblioteca. ¿Otra mentira de la bruja?_

Suspiré en mis pensamientos. Tenía algo de nostalgia. Hace mucho que no estaba en mis andanzas. Hace mucho que no salía un sábado a la noche a alguna fiesta copada con locura desenfrenada. _Que buenos tiempos...Como nos divertíamos en la caza con Aqualad. Bueno, realmente más yo que él. Bueno, realmente solo yo porque él es un aburrido. Pero lo que vale es que nos divertíamos. Ahora no podía creer que Raven se me haya adelantado._

_-_¿Speedy me estás escuchando?-Quede muy sumido en mis pensamientos que realmente no le escuche una palabra.

-Si. Lo siento. Eh... déjala respirar un rato que mañana seguro ya estará bien.-

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Iré a entrenar un rato.¿Vienes?-Me pregunto.

-No. No estoy obsecionado como tú. Al menos no a está hora. Me iré a dormir que estoy cansado. Nos vemos Robin.-Le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el ó y se fue. Sigilosamente lo seguí hasta que entró al gimnasio. Suspire realmente aliviado y volví al cuarto de Raven a donde seguramente estaba Kid Flash esperando respuestas.

Entre a la habitación y vi algo que seguramente si Raven lo hubiera visto hubiera causado un catástrofe. Kid Flash estaba recostado en su cama leyendo su diario. Cerré rápidamente la puerta aunque con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Prendí algunas velas porque sencillamente no se veía nada. Ni con las pocas que había prendido Wally.

-¿Quieres morir?-Le pregunte acercándome a él.

-Estaba buscando algo para iluminar este cuarto y de repente esta preciosidad cayó en mi manos. ¿Tengo yo la culpa de que haya sido esto?-

-Es el diario de Raven. ¡Es privado!- Le dije aunque mentiría si no dijera que quería quitárselo y por curiosidad leer algunas páginas.

-Bueno, tu me debes una explicación.¿Dónde está?-Me pregunto esta vez poniéndose serio.

-Iba a preguntarle algo está tarde y cuando abrió su puerta tenía su uniforme algo bajo. Tenía escrito algo en sus..pechos...algo grande y visible y...-

-WoW...¿Se los vistes? ¿Qué tan grandes eran? Digo, siempre supe que ese uniforme está asfixiandolos. Ha crecido bastante últimamente..-Bueno ya en este momento no sabía quien era peor si Kid Flash o el extraño.

-En fin. Parece ser que alguien la invito a salir esta noche y a falta de papel le escribió su dirección ahi. Así que ahora debe estar en quien sabe donde. Quizás en el cine...o en su departamento...-Le dije con una sonrisa imaginándome lo inevitable.

-Raven no lo haría. Raven no puede estar con otro. Es decir, está con Robin pensé que realmente estaba muy..ya sabes enganchada con él.-Me dijo aún no queriendo entender lo que le decía. Algo le gustaba. Si Robin no estuviera con ella, él seguramente ya hubiera intentado algo. Definitivamente estar cerca de ella era peligroso.

-Al parecer no estaba tanto como pensamos. Me incluyo. Yo también pensé que su relación con él iba bien. Pero Robin es demasiado lento para algunas cosas...-

-Lo sé. Aca lo dice en la página 67. "_Realmente ¿Soy tan horrible? Cuando besó a Robin en su cama me aleja de él lentamente. Casi disimuladamente. Me abraza y luego se duerme. Yo también termino haciéndolo y cuando me levantó siempre es lo mismo. Aparezco misteriosamente en mi habitación. Sola...nuevamente. __No es que sea una ninfómana pero ya no se que pensar de él. Quizás sea mi culpa por no ser como Star. Quizás realmente él no me desee como yo a él. Yo lo amo pero ¿Él a mi? No se como decirlo pero realmente me gustaría hacer el amor con él toda la noche. Quiero sentir que me ama pero no hay caso. _

_Encima él_, _ese insoportable, me acosa. Me acecha. Me dice que el sería capaz de darme lo que Robin no me puede dar. Pero no puedo engañarlo. Aunque cuando estoy con él me hace sentir algo extraño. Me hace vibrar, me hace temblar cuando me dice esas cosas tan pervertidas al oído que a veces me gustaría..."_-Bueno creo que ya había escuchado suficiente. Le saque el diario. No quería escuchar más. Lo que era cierto es que entendía todo más que antes. Gracias a "Manos Rápidas West!".

-¡Hey Speedy se venía algo interesante..!-Gritó al ver desaparecer el diario de sus manos. Si quería yo también podía ser rápido.

-No debería decirlo yo. Pero hasta yo se que hay un límite para todo. ¡Es privado Wally...! Aunque me queda más en claro algo...-Le dije llevando mi mano naturalmente a mi barbilla pensando.

-¡Se va a acostar con él! ¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera! ? ¡Yo pude haberla ayudado con su problema si quería tanto estar con alguien!. -Quedé boquiabierto con lo que decía.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Estamos hablando de Raven, Kid Flash. Ella realmente esta enamorada de Robin solo que no se puede vivir del amor como dice la canción. Y si, tal vez se acuesten pero será cosa de una noche y punto. No deberíamos meternos en sus cosas. Somos sus amigos y la estamos ayudando a evitarse un problema...-

-¡Pero yo pude ayudarla y no precisamente en esto! Hey realmente me gusta. No puedo creer que este con un extraño ahora. Ella rara vez me deja acércame a menos de un metro. Si no fuera por mi velocidad nunca me acercaría a ella. Huele delicioso. Por dios, estoy en su cama y aunque no este aún siento ese olor a lavanda de su cabello...-Dijo mostrándome las sabanas. No podía creer todas las cosas que escuchaba hoy.

-Escucha ¡Ya termina con eso! No puedes pensar así de la novia de Robin. No deberías. Bueno, tienes que quedarte aquí y cuando vuelva te vas. Debería llegar en un par de horas...-

-Y..¿Si no lo hace? ¿Y si llega mañana por la mañana?-Me pregunto indignado.

-No se. Supongo que si eso pasa es porque lo hicieron. Nada que pase de una noche. Tu y yo sabemos lo que es eso. ¿Porqué una mujer no puede hacerlo?-Le pregunte.

-Bueno, pero Raven no debería. Supongo que dentro de poco llegará. La esperaré y le preguntaré como le fue. ¿Seguro que Robin no vendrá a ver?-

-No tan seguro. Por eso quédate aquí y cúbrete cualquier cosa o has como que estás en el baño. No se... cúbrela como puedas. Ahora está en el gimnasio y creo que lo convencí para que no moleste hasta mañana. Pero quien sabe...-El asintió y me fui. Cerré la puerta esperando que vuelva al menos antes de mañana en la mañana o todos íbamos a estar en aprietos.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

No podía evitar estar nerviosa. Me puse un jeans azules. Una camisa blanca y unas botas negras. Me até mi cabello en una coleta. No me puse maquillaje. Bueno, tan solo un poco de sombra en los ojos y nada más. Bueno, un poco de Rimmel para las pestañas también y mi perfume favorito. Ahora sí, nada más.

Toque la puerta como pidió y él abrió inmediatamente como si me esperará. Como si supiera que iba a ir. Casi no pude darle un vistazo porque de un tirón me llevó adentro. Se paro detrás mio. Sentía una pequeña risa. Su departamento era inmenso, enorme. Grande demasiado grande.

-¿Qué piensas de mi humilde morada?-Me pregunto fanfarronamente como estaba acostumbrado.

-Es grande...-Fue lo único que atine a decir. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y se acerco a mi oído apoyando su pecho contra mi espalda. Ya sentía su aliento caliente contra mi piel.

-Te aseguro que no es lo único grande que hay por aquí, bebé.-Me dijo. Intente con fuerza no sonrojarme. Me dí vuelta.

-¿Hablas de tu ego? Si, también es grande y más inmens...-Iba a decir algo más. Lo olvide. Me quede viéndolo como una idiota. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin su máscara. Sin nada. Por primera vez veía su rostro por completo. Estaba en una camisa blanca también como la mia, unos vaqueros negros y tenía un perfume. Me mordí el labio inferior. No pude evitarlo. Semejante paquete adornado con esos ojos azules. Era impresionante. Un monumento erguido frente a mis ojos. No me esperaba menos. Aunque aún seguía teniendo esa sonrisa molesta. Me sonroje está vez. Era muy lindo.

_Mierda...¿Lindo? Es un Adonis. Un sexy y lindo monumento. Me pregunto si será grand..._Sacudí mi cabeza dejando atrás pensamientos estúpidos.

-Veo que realmente te gusto, Raven. El entrenamiento para luchar contra ustedes semanalmente tiene sus ventajas en muchos sentidos debo decir. Como las de dejar hipnotizada a la chica del pajarito solo con mi físico...-Me dijo tomándome de una mejilla. Saque su mano. No me gustaba su contacto.

-¡Termina con esto! Déjame en paz de una vez. No te entiendo. ¿Cómo te atreves a darme tu dirección? O sea...¡Hola! Soy una Titán. Podría habérsela dado a Robin y en este momento no estarías con esa risa tan molesta frente a mi.-Le dije de una vez.

-Bueno, pero eso no paso. Hay que arriesgar para ganar. Tu has venido y has venido porque quieres algo que en casa no te pueden dar, princesa.-Me dijo mientras servía unas copas.

-No te necesito para nada. Amo a Robin más de lo que te imaginas. No me conoces...-

-Debo disentir. Quizás no te conozca mucho pero si conozco a las mujeres perfectamente. ¿Una copa?-Me ofreció.

-No bebo. No en tu departamento. No contigo.- Él sonrió esperando algo así departe de mi.

-Vamos. ¿Miedo de que te cause algún efecto y te haga hacer algo que no quieres?-Me retó. Tome la copa fastidiada. Se sentó en un sofá e hice lo mismo. Lo veía con la agudeza de un detective. Lo veía para ver si intentaba algo. Tome de la copa. Era vino. Uno muy bueno y delicioso debía decir. Casi nunca tomaba. De echo solo había tomado una vez y casi sin querer. Por equivocación.

-¿Bueno,no? No me gusta andar con baratijas. -Me sirvió otra copa.

-Por supuesto. De alguna manera debes gastar todo lo que te robas...-Le dije con rudeza tomando la copa.

-No todo es robado. Tengo mi fortuna personal también. Raven ¿Porqué eres tan terca? No estoy pidiendo tu amor ni nada de eso. Te estoy pidiendo que lo hagamos. Se que tu lo que quieres es eso. Tú necesitas un hombre como yo en tu cama...-Me levante dejando la copa en la mesa. Él también. Me tomo de mis hombros y me comenzó a besar el cuello. Lo hacía tan lento. Tan bien. Dejaba rastros de su saliva en él.

-¿Porqué me torturas de está manera? ¿Me utilizas para fastidiar a Robin, no es así?-Le pregunte aún dejando que hiciera lo que hacía tan bien. Estaban mis mejillas calientes. Él provocaba eso.

-Si y no. Realmente me gustaría pasar las noches contigo. Me agradaría sentir el calor de toda tu piel en mi cuerpo. Eres hermosa y sensual...y de verdad te puedo enseñar quizás una cosa. O tal vez más...-Lo aleje un poco.

-Me quedaré aquí un rato más. -Él sonrió. Me volví a sentar y tome otra copa. Si otra más.

-¿Sabes que tantas copas podrían hacerte daño, no?-Me preguntó mientras él tomaba otra también. Ya me dolía levemente la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, pero quizás lo este haciendo al propósito. Realmente no me gustaría engañarlo ni con el pensamiento. Me quiere...alguien como él no merece esto. ¿Me puedes recordar qué hago aquí?-Le pregunte. Él se acerco a mi. Se sentó al lado mio y me abrazó contra su pecho. Me beso la frente. Él también había tomado tanto como yo. No era la única desorbitada de la habitación. Aunque lo que era seguro era que yo era la de menos experiencia a la hora de soportar la bebida.

-Te propongo princesa solo vernos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión. Se que piensas que es una locura está relación pero sabes también que nuestra carne nos llama y que la cama nos hace una invitación a solo hacer el amor.-Me dijo mientras su cuerpo lo único que hacía era darme más calor.

-¿El amor? Más bien diría que solo es sexo y nada más. Mi único amor es Robin.-Le dije tocando sus labios.

-Lo sé. Olvida el amor y hazlo princesa que tanto tu y yo queremos lo mismo.-Me reí en su cara.

-Eres un desgraciado. Eres un ladrón, un insoportable molesto ladrón. Pero eres sexy...demasiado..¿Porqué me gustan tanto tus labios?-Le dije tocándolos. Eran suaves y calientes. Estaban algo humedecidos. Se veían apetecibles o quizás era mi imaginación y el vino.

-Porque te gusto. Porque me necesitas...porque sabes que nadie te daría lo que tu quieres tan bien como yo.-Me acerque más a él.Él también. Inclino su cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios con los míos...

-Ven y besame como a nadie tu has besado. Sienteme a mi. Vamos, hazlo ahora...-Le dije hechizada. Fuera de si. Me tomo de mi cuello y me beso con pasión. Como esperaba. Casi sin darme cuenta en un par de segundos nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio. Yo lo sujetaba fuerte contra mi. Nunca antes había sido tan posesiva con algo, con alguien. Realmente me sentía con la necesidad de querer ganar el dominio en nuestro beso. Pero él era más fuerte. Más experimentado claramente y sus toques en mi espalda debajo de mi camisa me hacían gemir dentro de su boca.

Era verdad. Era como si me estuviera enseñando a besar. Era como si fuera un curso acelerado y me gustaba. Era gratuito y el maestro no estaba nada mal. Hacía despertar mis bajos instintos. Su pasión me ahogaba en todo sentido. Nunca antes alguien me había besado de esa manera. Con tanta rudeza.

¿Sería conveniente quedarme?

* * *

**jajaja..Lo dejo acá por ahora**. =P. Aca tuvieron POVs de todos..jaja..!

Muchas gracias por los reviews de "Sin límites" verdaderamente me canse después de escribir ese cap 27 tan largo XD!

**Azulnaychan**: Sep, definitivamente pienso que nuestra vida sentimental coincide en muchas cosas y también nuestra personalidad. Yo soy fría en muchos sentidos porque prefiero que vengan hacia mi y no ir yo hacia ellos. Todo me es humillante. XD. Quizás sea un poco narcicista pero nada alocado. Normal. Me amo demasiado al punto que al verme algo gorda me traumo. Más de lo que ya estoy con ese tema en especial. Es que como que siento que a veces me miran mall y siempre lo mismo siento que es porque estoy excedida de peso. (Y eso que solo peso 44) antes pesaba 10 más peor por eso comence a hacer "dieta" muy echa a mi manera XD. Imaginateee...quizás por eso a veces ande de mal humor y realmente ya ni a mi ex (se ya es mi ex. terminamos ayer) no lo respetaba. Ni el a mi. Me gustaba así...igual ahora somos buenos amigos. Que en mi diccionario es CASI lo mismo =P. Con respecto al fic. Obvio que me gusta Wally y a esa petición si te hago caso. Me gustaba cuando los dos estaban juntos ;D-Como verás aca apareció más =). Simplemente va a esperar hasta que se me ocurran ideas XD..Algo se me ocurrira pronto. jeje...Espero que te guste y gracias por el review de sin limites oBvio si tengo que elegir. Elijo a cualquier superman antes que a Batman. Bueno, realmente depende. Cuando Bat está con Talia me gusta más. Cuando está con Catwoman no tanto porque me parece más romantico y cliché-En cambio con Talia es todo muy raro y sweet. Mucho tiene que ver que este medio loca..=P JAJA..Saludos! Molte grazie per le adulazione. =)

**RXR4EVER!:** Aiii que bueno que te haya resultado comica esa parte. Ese era el punto y a veces por más que quiero lo cómico no me sale del alma precisamente. Soy bastante seria y si hago comentarios comicos salen de la nada. Accidentalmente diría yo. Hasta quizás yo no le reconozca lo cómico jaja..XD El POV es para ..Te escuche y me aprecio buena idea así se sabe porque es tan caballeroso con ella. =D Gracias por el review de Sin ..SI ese era el punto. Sorprenderlos hasta el final y bue es verdad. Todo pudo pasar dsp de ese final. Alex es un demonio también. Toda la familia lo es a su manera. Visteee Helena lo quiere bastante a su SweeT hermanito. Ahi le encontre su punto débil ;D...JAJA..POOR MARY! La puse en mismo instituto que Helena para que sufriera más jojojo..

**Deestiny: **Me encantan los comentarios directos. jaja..Adicto al sex.! Resumido, concreto, directo. Ese es el espiritu! y es verdad. O sea con lo del libro se paso jaja...igual aca dice sus intenciones y como verás estabas más que en lo correcto pero igual..creo que Raven también busca lo mismo de él. No amor precisamente..porque ya lo tiene. XD. Igual lo deje ahí. Gracias por tu otro review..jaja..SIIIII tienen PapaS todos los nenes. Jaja que envidia. Entre esos tres la deben pasar de lo lindo. WilD! Grazie per le adulazione! Espero tu reply 4 the next chap! =D Ojala este tenga más sentido del humor que Sin limites..XD

**Speedy:** jeje..Si es verdad. Mira el tema es que yo lei bastante los comics y con lo de Kid Flash. Bueno, el realmente estaba muy enamorado de ella. Es más cuando ella definitivamente le dice que no quiere se más que su amiga el como que se pierde. Le agarra depresión. Empieza a comer. y bue después se casa. Hace unos pocos comics atrás una vez ya con su mujer se ve con Raven. Ella usa sus poderes en el para relajarlo porque lo necesitaba. Mientras tanto él comienza a pensar de nuevo en ella. En que hubiera sido una vida a su lado y todo. En cuanto Chico Bestia ni hablar. El siempre prefirió ser el perro de Raven con tal de estar con ella, de salir con ella a una cita pero ella solo para pasar el momento lo beso una vez y ahi el quedo más prendido con ella. Ella asegura que no lo ama y que fue algo del momento. El aún sigue arrastrandose. Lo de Robin con ella fue muy claro. Ella lo amo y algo me dice que aún tambien. Lo aprecia demasiado. Jason realmente..bueno él creo que es la única Titán que le preocupa. En si iba a atacar a todos y matar a Robin una vez pero el antes de hacerlo la hizo dormir para que no le pasará nada. jaja..por eso hice eso en este fic. Casi sin querer no pude olvidar lo que leía del comic. Con respecto a lo de Womanizer fue un error mio y lo arregle. =D Thanks! Y eso que tengo esa canción de Britney XD

**Naoko Ichigo:** jaja..Me hizo reir escuchar de tu parte lo de "Sex loco and salvaje!" jajajaja..Me encanta lo directo enserio. Aca profundice más en la cabeza de Robin para que finalmente sepan lo que le pasa. Incluso escribi lineas del diario de Raven ;D Que bueno que te haya gustado el chiste de BB. Osea...casi pienso que nadie lo había captado. Y la verdad que hubiera sido terrible. Me esforce bastante diría. No me acordaba bien como era ese chiste algo asi creo. Siii se sorprendio por lo que seguramente pensabas. Le di muchooo lugar a Speedy aca y a Kid Flash tambien jojo..

**Mel Raven**: Es verdad, Robin es muy caballeroso por eso me vi en la necesidad de escribir un POV para despejar dudas sobre él. No es que sea gay o algo así.. que tanta caballerosidad jode. Mira Speedy y Flash lo que dicen si no. jaja..Ojala que con este cap dsp me termines diciendo a quien preferis. =O. Uno es muy dulce y el otro es mmm...¿Sarpado, sexual, salvaje, hOt! ? jaja Como verás aca en este fic no va a ver tanto sex. Van a ver más problemas, tensión sexual si pero no muy explicita...Todo esto más que nada porque Raven es más "timida" entre comillas. Es más Raven normal que todos conocemos como verás y como habla. Espero que te haya gustado el cap de Sin limites..Byebye Mel!

**Bjlauri**: Wow me sorprendio tu gran review/analisis del ultimo cap. Recien lo acabo de leer. Te tengo un grandisiiiimo agradecimiento sobre todo porque es verdad, desde el cap 3 de ese fic hice un clic y me puse a innovar más..jaja..Asi que sencillamente te lo debo a vos y a tu review. Como verás lejos de enojarme te tome más encuenta. Si, Raven como se teletransporto en el cap anterior llego primero que los Titanes. No, Robin como verás nunca se la dejaría en bandeja de plata a nadie! Si, quería si o si agregar una cancion o algo a ese cap. para hacer a Raven más "maternal" igual como verás esa canción fue la perdición de esos 10 así que hubo algo morboso detrás de eso. JAJA..Con respecto a Sin limites. es verdad que Raven tuvo relacion con Rich pero en un momento cuando lo hace con Jason dijo que siempre desde esa última vez se habían cuidado bastante porque ella no quería quedar nuevamente embarazada, ni gorda, ni flácida...pero esa vez dijo que era parte del destino y lo dejo hacerlo. XD. Aparte entrar otra vez en el tema de ¿Quien es bebe? hubiera sido ..Realmente yo escribo un cap y lo hago siempre basandome en una cancion que este escuchando. Por ejemplo cuando X habla en este cap lo hace diciendo partes de una cancion que estoy escuchando ahora! y Raven también en algunas partes. JAJAJA. Gracias por tus reviews!

**INSPIRACION DEL CAP: "Mujer amante de Rata Blanca" "Besame de Champion Liga" XD**

**=D..Saludos y reviews please!**


	4. Capitulo IV: La prima lejana

**Capitulo IV: La prima lejana**

24 de Agosto del 2010

**Uno siempre necesita de alguien. No hay nada peor que sentirse despreciado o ignorado. La vida en pareja... Es algo indispensable para vivir.**

**Alejandro Sanz**

**

* * *

Red X POV (AKA Jason)**

Quizás la noche no fue precisamente como lo había planeado. Quizás no me controle lo suficiente a la hora de beber. Pero por suerte no hice ninguna estupidez de la que después me pudiera arrepentir.

La acurruque aún más entre mis brazos. Estaba dormida. Era temprano. No lo hicimos pero aún así no podía sentir que todo fue en vano. La mire detenidamente. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus labios estaban algo hinchados por la acción nocturna y su cuello estaba lleno de pequeñas contusiones. Mi marca personal definitivamente. Su camisa estaba desabotonada dejando ver sus enormes y suaves pechos. Quería tocarlos, quería sentirlos...quería saber a que sabían. Pero no podía. Realmente no se porque pero no podía. No podía aprovecharme de ella mientras estuviera dormida.

Sus labios suaves rozaban levemente mi pecho. No entendía como podía resistirme todavía. Se comenzó a mover. Su rostro se enterró en mi

-Robin...-Murmuró aún dormida. No podía creer que estuviera pensando en él. No sabía si enojarme o que. No podía realmente molestarme porque ella siempre me dejo en claro su "amor" por el Chico Maravilla pero aún así me fastidiaba que ella no dijera mi nombre. No entendía porque pensaba en él mientras estaba en MIS brazos. No podía controlar mi genio. Esto nunca me había pasado con ninguna mujer. Si hubiera pasado con otra realmente no se como hubiera reaccionado.

-No me compares...-Le dije con un tono de voz áspero . No sabía si me había a escuchado pero lo dije por impulso. Sus ojos lentamente se comenzaron a abrir adaptándose a la luz del dormitorio. Abrió los ojos subitamente al verme y al principio me miro sorprendida pero segundos después al parecer comenzó a recordar la noche anterior.

-Soy una desgraciada. Me quede contigo. Robin...-No podía dejarla terminar la frase. No quería escucharla. Estaba cansado de que solo piense en él. Gruñí tirando mi cabeza contra la almohada. Mire al techo. Aún la tenía entre mis brazos.

-¿Podrías por un minuto dejar de pensar en él? Raven, piensa más en ti. Tu realmente no eres feliz con él.-

-Yo lo amo, Jason. Tu no entenderías...estando aquí contigo lo estoy traicionando.-

-Primero, no hicimos nada. Aún. Segundo, tengo la certeza de que el amor no es suficiente. Estás conmigo ahora.¿Realmente me vas a decir que no te atraigo, qué no te gusto? Se honesta contigo misma aunque sea una vez...-Le dije evitando sonar muy rudo. Se sentó en mi cama quitándome mis brazos de encima de ella.

-¿Si no me gustarás aunque sea algo piensas que estaría aquí en este momento?-

-Me estás contestando mi pregunta con otra pregunta. Princesa, admite que me necesitas. Deja de pensar en Robin aunque sea una vez, una noche y te prometo no defraudarte.-Le dije mientras me acerque a ella. Sus labios rozaban los mios. La quería, la necesitaba. La quería solo para mi. Ella se mordio el labio. Note que solo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Si fueras un poco más considerado conmigo no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Si fueras un poco más parecido a él...-

-¿Parecido a él? Te hará morir virgen. Te has vuelto lo...-Antes de que terminará la frase ella desapareció. Típico.

-Me puede pedir que robe un diamante que este en el medio de un campo minado. Pero...¿Parecerme a Robin?-Me mire a mi espejo y me tire el cabello para atrás. Estaba revuelto pero aún me veía bien.

-Soy demasiado sexy para parecerme a él...-Era más musculoso, mi sonrisa era más fresca. Era casi un modelo. Podría serlo si quisiera pero no era mi estilo caminar en una pasarela. Me gustaba ganarme las cosas de una manera más emocionante.

-Raven, está ciega. ¿Porqué querer que alguien como yo se parezca más a él? ¿Cómo puede ser que se resista a hacerla suya? Me pregunto si será...no se...¿Gay? Digo negarsele a una novia...no puede haber otra explicación.-Me pregunte seriamente. Suspiré porque era un reto. Si tenía que parecerme un poco a él para tenerla lo iba a hacer. Aunque me duela. Camine al baño a tomar una ducha. Hoy iba a hacer un largo día y con suerte iba a tener una noche prometedora.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV(AKA Rachel Roth)**

Si seguía un minuto más no sabía que iba a hacer. No sabía si me iba a poder detener. Jason sabe perfectamente lo que es. Es un hombre atractivo. Uno al cual es casi imposible rechazar. Cualquier mujer hubiera caído a sus brazos. Pero yo no era cualquiera.

No le mentía cuando le dije que me gustaría que sea más parecido a él. Pero eso era imposible. Penosamente...

-No puedo creer que le hayas echo eso..-Me dijo en un tono sombrío alguien que realmente no me esperaba ver aquí. Estaba detrás mio. Su mano estaba apoyada en mi hombro. Temblé levemente.

-Wally ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte molesta por el susto que me dio.

-Te cubrí con el energúmeno de tu novio. Deberías agradecerme. ¿Te acostaste con un extraño, no es así?-Me pregunto con rudeza tomandome de mi brazo con un poco de fuerza.

-No me toques Kid Flash. Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Si me cubriste te lo agradezco aunque hubiera preferido que no te metas en esto.-

-¿Porqué siempre eres tan distante conmigo? ¿Porqué conmigo te comportas como una perra?-Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Se sacó su máscara. Era verdad. Siempre lo quería mantener lejos porque darle confianza a él podía ser peligroso.

-Te considero un amigo. Creéme que realmente no quieres saber mis motivos.-Le dije evitando su mirada.

-Si quiero. Quiero saber porque nunca me diste aunque sea una oportunidad. Quiero saber porque siempre eres especialmente fría conmigo. Me tratas como si me odiarás como si realmente no te cayera bien. ¿Tan despreciable soy para ti?-_Si supiera cuanto..._

-Te lo advertí. Mira lo que sucede es que se que tus sentimientos hacia mi son fuertes pero yo nunca te voy a corresponder. No eres mi tipo. Estoy con Robin y a veces eres bastante molesto debo decir. Perdona realmente pero nunca pasará nada entre nosotros. Nunca seremos nada así que olvidame de una vez. No te hagas falsas ilusiones, no soy para ti. Nunca seremos nada más que amigos.-Estaba boquiabierto por como se lo decía. Pero me agarro en un mal momento y quizás después de esto me iba a odiar y quizás también sea lo mejor.

-Eres una bruja.-Fue lo primero que atino a decir. No sabía si reírme o que. Extrañamente tenía el impulso de decir algo no muy amistoso.

-Tus sentimientos son claros. Eres muy fácil de leer. Bruja o no aún tu corazón palpita más fuerte cuando estás cerca de mi. Ya quisieras ser como Robin pero nunca lo serás así que nunca tendrás oportunidad.-Abrí la puerta invitándolo a que se vaya. Me miro con ojos llenos de furia. No lo culpaba.

-Raven no te conviene tenerme como enemigo. Si quisiera podría decírselo a Robin.-Me dijo caminando lentamente a la puerta.

-¡A mi no me amenazas, imbécil...!-Le grite indignada ante su amenaza. Cerro la puerta con fuerza y me tire en mi cama. Pensaba si haberlo tratado así era lo correcto pero sencillamente no me importaba. No mucho por lo menos. Necesitaba ver a Robin y convencerme que no necesitaba a nadie más para buscar consuelo. Robin era perfecto. Me lo repetí otra vez, no lo quería olvidar.

Utilizando mis poderes me cambie a mi uniforme. Me peine un poco el cabello y fui a la habitación de Robin. Eran las 8:16. Era más que seguro que ya estaba despierto. Golpeé una vez y me dijo que entrará. Sabía que era yo.

-Robin, ¿Te molesto?-Le pregunte al verlo recostado en su cama. Miraba el techo, pensaba. Estaba serio.

-No, Raven. Tu nunca molestas. ¿Estás mejor?-Me pregunto. Fruncí el seño ante su pregunta pero luego supuse que Speedy le dijo que estaba enferma o algo.

-Si, mejor. ¿Pasa algo? Estas extraño...-

-Si. Siento que no te veo tanto como antes. Vivimos en la misma Torre y últimamente te has encerrado más en tu habitación como hacías antes. He notado que las cosas en la última semana no han ido tan bien entre nosotros. ¿Hay algo que me tengas que decir?-

-No. No me pasa nada Robin. Te sigo queriendo...como siempre. ¿Y tú?-Le pregunte sentandome a su lado. Acerque mi rostro contra el suyo. No tenía todos los atractivos que tenía él pero a Robin lo amaba y eso lo hacía diferente frente a mis ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Raven.-Cerré totalmente la distancia entre nosotros y nos besamos. Su beso era con ternura como los que acostumbrábamos a darnos. Pero la cruda verdad era que ya me aburría. Puse ambas manos en su rostro y lo incite a que profundizara nuestro beso pero no lo hizo. No me rendí y pase una de mis manos debajo de su uniforme. Su piel estaba cálida. Ese hedor a hombría me intoxicaba. Era mi novio y estaba feliz por ello. Era la única que tenía el derecho de estar con él y me encantaba.

Me separó de él para mi sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Raven. Creo que estás yendo demasiado lejos. No es momento...-

-Pero yo estoy lista. ¿Porqué no es momento? Robin...¿Realmente te gusto?-Le pregunte harta de sus desplantes. En los tres meses que estuvimos juntos nunca me atreví a decirle nada pero realmente buscaba convencerme de que Jason estaba en un error y que si lo hablabamos las cosas iban a mejorar entre nosotros. Me quería convencer de que no necesitaba a nadie más que a él.

-Me gustas.¿Porqué lo dudas? Es solo que quiero que las cosas no vayan tan rápido entre nosotros. Somos heroés aparte, no podemos descuidarnos. Tenemos un deber primero.-

-Te lo debí haber dicho antes pero realmente me tienes harta con tus deberes. Siempre hay algo antes que yo. Dios sabe que te amo pero no se cuanto más voy a soportar que estés en ese plan.-Se sentó y me miro a los ojos con mirada penetrante. Se quito la máscara. Era algo que no hacía frecuentemente. Sus ojos celestes eran fríos como el hielo. Admito que algo me intimido pero no era una persona que se cohibía tan fácilmente.

-¿Me estás amenazando?-Me pregunto enfadado. Rodé mis ojos ante su descubrimiento. Me reí en su cara.

-¿Parece? No lo tomes tan a pecho. Fue solo un comentario. Interpreta mis palabras como se te da la gana.-Lleve todo mi cabello a uno de mis hombros y me levante lista para irme. Me tomo de mi mano y me tiro a su cama. Por un segundo me asuste por lo que estaba haciendo. Se saco sus guantes y llevo sus dedos hacia mi cuello. Me rozo el mentón y luego corrió mi cabello.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Es esto lo que parece qué es Raven?-Me pregunto en un tono de voz que nunca antes había escuchado. Me daba miedo realmente. Me hizo temblar y congelarme a la vez. Era la primera vez que sentí miedo alrededor de él **y lo extraño es que me gustaba la sensación. Era emocionante y hasta quizás...**

-Ayer cuando peleamos con Red X logro herirme y olvide curarme. ¿Qué piensas? ¿No pensarás que...-Ahora yo me hice la ofendida. Ese desgraciado seguramente lo hizo al propósito.

-...contigo ya no se que pensar. Estás mintiendo, lo sé. No nací ayer.-Estaba enfadado y agresivo. Nunca pensé que lo iba a ver tratándome así. Desconfiaba de mi. Me mordí el labio y sonreí.

-¿El pajarito está enojado...? Debo decirte que me gustas más así, Robin...-Lo dije por impulso. Era verdad y sabía que tenía que guardarmelo para mi el comentario. Pero se lo dije.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Estás loca?-Me pregunto. Definitivamente él sabía como enervarme. Me rompía los nervios su lentitud. Nunca pensé que iba a decirlo pero era...insoportable. _¿Pajarito? ¿Y ese sobrenombre? _Suspire. _Demasiado tiempo fraternizando con el enemigo,creo._

_-_¡Es suficiente! Terminaste con mi paciencia. No soy de piedra y no esperaré a que me dejes morir virgen. _Ese desgraciado tenía razón después de todo..-_

_-_¿Qué significa esto?-Me di vuelta y camine rumbo a la puerta.

-Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo. Quizás sea lo mejor para ambos...-Cerré la puerta de un golpe y camine rápidamente a hablar con la única persona medianamente coherente de la Torre. Mi salvador, Speedy. Golpeé a su puerta y abrió. Estaba dormido en tan solo unos shorts. Ya había abierto la puerta y estaba frente a él. No me iba a ir ahora, ya lo levante y ya lo moleste después de todo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Le pregunte evitando verlo. Estaba sonrojado al notar que abrió la puerta sin haberse puesto nada encima.

-Lo siento, Raven. No pensé que eras tú...-Dijo mientras se ocultaba un poco tras la puerta.

-Escucha realmente necesito hablar contigo. Por favor...-Le pedí. El asintió sabiendo que era importante. Cerro la puerta tras de mi. Quede parada en el medio de su habitación sin saber donde sentarme o que hacer. Estaba nerviosa y verdaderamente me cuestionaba si había sido buena idea haber ido a verlo.

-Disculpa por el desorden pero ¿Qué pasa Raven? Te ves..¿Nerviosa?-Suspiré al ver su sonrisa. Me hacía sentir cómoda con esa actitud. Se sentó en su cama y me invitó a que haga lo mismo. Lo hice. Realmente intente verlo del cuello para arriba pero me desconcentraba un poco. Hoy definitivamente era un día inusual en todos los sentidos. Su sonrisa creció aún más.

-Hey. Pasa siempre. Me pondría algo pero no se donde tire mi camiseta.-Le creía. La habitación estaba echa un desastre. Inclusive parecía que se había peleado con las cortinas y las sábanas.

-Fanfarrón. Creo que soy un imán para los hombres como tú...-

-Se que te gustan más así. Al parecer anoche te divertiste...-Me dijo mientras corrió el cabello que tapaba mi cuello. Silbó entre risas.

-Es un animal o es tu punto sensible. La pasaste bien parece...-Sonaba divertido. Era graciosa la manera en que hablaba aunque nunca lo iba a admitir.

-No lo hicimos. Realmente en un momento quise pero no podía. Acabo de pelearme con Wally. Fui cruel, quizás más de lo que hubiera querido pero era necesario. No se podía seguir haciendo falsas esperanzas conmigo. ¿Hice mal?-Dio una sonrisa extraña y se recostó en su cama. Sus manos estaban detrás de su cabeza. Se reía y no entendía porque.

-Perdona pero es extraño esto. Nunca te hubiera imaginado en este tipo de líos. Esta bien lo que hiciste. Wally realmente tenía que bajar de esa nube en la que estaba. Se le pasará no te preocupes. Hablaré con él si veo que se comporta extraño. Tu sabes, a veces puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Pero...no es lo único que te preocupa ¿No es así?-

-Ni la mitad. Tuve una pelea con Robin recién. No me quiere Speedy o no se que le pasa. Aún no se cual es su problema pero no quiere que avancemos al siguiente paso. Por Dios, ni siquiera me deja dormir en su habitación. Es frustrante debo decir.-Me tomo de la cintura y me tiro a la cama.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Ponte cómoda. Mira si Robin no te responde a pesar de que ya sabe cual es tu problema y sigue sin reaccionar debo decir que merece que le de un buen golpe pero si buscas lo que él no te da en otro lado. Es su culpa. Hazlo...te sentirás mejor y te sacarás las ganas. Tu amas a Robin. Bueno, por lo menos eso es lo que dices. Si estás con "el hombre misterioso" y lo hacen eso no significaría que hay "amor" entre ustedes. ¿O si?-Me pregunto mientras se recostó sobre uno de sus brazos mirándome está vez. Me di vuelta para mirarlo. Nunca podría haber imaginado que me podía sentir tan cómoda teniéndolo semidesnudo acostado junto a mi. Me sentía en confianza.

-Se llama Jason. Pensé que Robin era tu amigo...-

-Tu también eres una amiga y te entiendo. Tu sabes que nunca fui un santo y Robin quizás necesite que lo despierten un poco para que reaccione...-Se acerco a mi peligrosamente. Fruncí el seño por lo que hacía. Me observaba cada milímetro de mi rostro.

-Eres linda de verdad. Eres una muñeca peligrosa...ya veo porque se fijan tanto en ti. No se si anotarme a la competencia. Quizás sea divertido...-Me hizo reír enserio.

-Eres gracioso, Speedy. Es bueno saber que alguien piense que tengo algo bueno.-

-No seas tonta, Raven. Que uno de cientos no sepa valorarte es porque quizás no te merezca o como te dije quizás sea necesario que se despierte. ¿Terminaron?-

-No. Solo nos dimos un tiempo. Bueno, yo le propuse darnos un tiempo. Realmente me gusta.-

-¿Te gusta? Ya no dices que lo amas. Veo que algo cambio en ti. Hazme caso y diviértete.-Me senté y tire mi cabeza para atrás. Suspiré aliviada sabiendo que alguien por lo menos me apoyaba.

-Gracias Roy. No se como agradecerte...-

-Yo si.-Casi sin que me diera cuenta me dio un beso rápido en los labios. Fue rápido. Duro solo dos segundos diría. Quede boquiabierta. No sabía si gritarle o simplemente callarme.

-No digas nada. Bueno, creo que tengo que buscar algo. Hoy iremos a pasear. Idea de Star. No se a donde...¿Vendrás? Iremos todos...-

-No. Necesito estar lejos de Robin por ahora...-Le dije caminando a la puerta.

-Claro. Entiendo, Raven.-Dijo riéndose. Sonaba como si pensará que iba a hacer algo más. No podía ir con ellos. Wally y Robin seguramente no me querían ver después de lo que les dije. Me teletransporte a mi habitación. Había ropa tirada en mi cama. Una que nunca había usado antes.

-Vístete que nos vamos.-

-¿Disculpa? Creo que me perdí de algo y no me enteré...-Le dije con algo de sarcasmo. Estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Querías que me pareciera un poco a él. ¿No? Bueno, te invito a salir.-

-Pero...¿Nunca te dijeron el significado de la palabra privacidad? No puedes entrar a mi habitación de está manera. Jason, no puedes obl...-

-Trata una vez en tu vida de no pensar y divertirte. Vamos cámbiate. Nunca hago esto. Te dije mi nombre, confie en ti...me has pedido algo e intento hacerlo. Dame una oportunidad. Te demostraré que soy mejor que él. Vamos, princesa...-Tome la ropa y me encerré en el baño. Resignada y preguntándome que planeaba cedí. Él sonrió ante su pequeño triunfo. Un poco nerviosa me cambie con lo que me había dado. Unos jeans bastante ajustados, una camisa blanca a la cual misteriosamente le faltaba un botón. Definitivamente sabía lo que quería. Me puse unas converse y salí. Estaba recostado en mi cama.

-Hoy verdaderamente me levante de buen animo. Muchos pasaron por esta habitación hoy...y no destruí nada. Definitivamente hoy me levante de buen humor.-

-Te levantaste junto a mi te recuerdo. ¿A quién no le alegraría el día?. Estás extraña...¿Paso algo que me interesaría saber?-

-Media Torre sabe que no pase la noche aquí. Fuera de eso no paso nada de que preocuparse.-Le dije rodando mis ojos.

-¿Problemas con el pajarito? No me digas que terminaron. ¿Fue realmente por culpa mía? No fue mi intención romper con su adorable "relación"...-Dijo mientras descubrió mi cuello riéndose... burlándose. Lo había echo al propósito sabiendo que lo iba a ver.

-No me provoques. No rompimos. Solo nos vamos a dar un tiempo. No hablemos de él...vamos.-

-Un tiempo. Eso realmente me suena bien...-Dijo ánimado. Me tomo de la mano y nos teletransporto a un techo. Era una feria que había abierto en la semana. Juegos, rueda de la fortuna...

-Que gran idea...-Le dije en tono aburrido. Me tomo de la mano y me hizo saltar desde ese techo.

-Vamos. Diviértete un rato. Nunca vine...y supongo que tu tampoco. Me lo debes...-Me recordó y fue a un puesto. Compro dos conos de helado. Estaba rico. Hace mucho no probaba uno. La última vez que salí a comer uno fue con Robin. Suspiré y seguí caminando. No sabía a donde ibamos hasta que frente a mi estaba la rueda de la fortuna. No había mucha gente así que entramos en un compartimiento los dos solos.

-Veo que te tengo que cuidarte más. No quisiera que alguien se me adelante mientras estás disponible.-Me dijo terminando su helado.

-¿Me espías? ¿Tienes cámaras dentro de la Torre?-El sonrió ante mis deducciones.

-Es solo un pequeño micrófono en tu uniforme...es para tenerte vigilada.-No dudó un segundo en admitirlo. La verdad que hacía lo que quería. Entraba y salía de mi habitación cuando quería y como quería gracias a ese maldito cinturón. Lo llevaba debajo de su ropa de civil siempre al parecer. Su cabello parecía algo más claro. Castaño diría bajo el sol. Estaba despeinado pero se veía bien.

-Entonces sabes en todos los problemas en que me metí gracias a ti supongo.-

-Si pero veo que no fuiste nada dulce con los niños. Tu amigo tiene razón...deberías divertirte.-Me senté sobre él. Estábamos en la parte más alta de la rueda de la fortuna.

-Despiertas mis bajos instintos, Jason. Eres un desgraciado...-Le di un lenguetazo a la comisura de sus labios. Tenía un poco de helado.

-¿Porqué te gusta jugar tanto? Si no fueras tu dudo que soportaría tanto. Tu boca es sensual, me cautivas y me excitas. No me canso de besarte...realmente no se cuanto voy a poder soportar.-Le saque la camisa y comencé a darle besos a su pecho. Él comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa mientras nos besábamos. Me tiro contra el asiento que era grande y me comencé a reír al sentir sus labios contra mi piel. Me comenzó a succionar unos de mis pechos con ambrosía. Se sentía muy bien. Mi piel se erizaba. Nunca nadie me había echo ese tipo de cosas. Simplemente me deje llevar por lo que hacía. Tanto que casi no me doy cuenta que la vuelta había terminado.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?-Dijo un joven que abrió el compartimiento para que saliéramos. Jason me dejo por primera vez en un largo rato. Estaba avergonzada. Rápidamente le tire su camisa y yo me abotone la mia.

-Disculpe...-Le dije nerviosa y salí rápido de ahí. Jason solo se reía ante mi vergüenza. Mis mejillas sentía que ardían. Él me abrazó por detras enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

-Alguien puede vernos. No deberías hacer eso en público. ¿No tienes vergüenza?-

-Debo admitir que me excita estar haciéndolo contigo en lugares extraños. Que lastima que no haya habido una vuelta más. No te preocupes vestida con ropa normal nadie te podría reconocer.-

-¡Raven!-Grito una voz algo conocida. Instintivamente empuje a Jason lejos de mi. Robin se acerco a mi. Estaba con Kid Flash, Speedy y Star.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Les pregunte sin saber que más decir. Tenía ganas de desaparecer. Speedy y Kid Flash no dejaban de ver a Jason. Robin me miraba a mi bastante enfadado.

-Amiga Raven, pensaba que estabas enferma como el amigo Speedy había dicho. ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Amiga?-Me pregunto Star tocandome la frente.

-Si. Creo que si.-Le dije evadiendo la mirada penetrante de Robin.

-¿Quién es él,Raven?-Me pregunto entredientes tomandome del brazo.

-¿Es un amigo tuyo, amiga?-

-Ehh...Él es...-No sabía que decir. Sabía que Jason se reía ante mi falta de habilidad para inventar algo convincente.

-Robin no saques conclusiones sin escuchar a Raven. ¿Son amigos, no es así?-Atino a decir Speedy para ayudarme. Kid Flash estaba enojado a simple vista aunque no tanto como Robin. El Chico Bestia apareció no se de donde con un algodón de azúcar.

-¿Raven? ¿Me perdí de algo?-

-¿Quién es Raven?-Insistió Robin que no podía disimular su fastidio.

-Es un amigo...-Jason se acerco a mi cansado al parecer de manterse al margen y me abrazó del cuello aferrándome contra él. _Pero..¿Qué rayos está haciendo?_

-No le mientas a tu equipo,Raven.-Tragué saliva por lo que dijo. Speedy abrió los ojos en la sorpresa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Murmuré en voz muy baja.

-Me llamo Jason. Raven es una prima. Una prima lejana. Es bueno conocerlos al fin Titanes.-Las reacciones fueron múltiples. Kid Flash estaba aún más enfadado al parecer. Star y el Chico Bestia tenían una cara de incredulidad. Speedy simplemente se llevo la palma de la mano a la cabeza y Robin tan solo con un gesto me exigía una buena explicación para todo esto.

-Al fin te conozco, Jason. Raven alguna vez me hablo de que tenía familia pero nunca creí que al fin iba a tener oportunidad de conocerte.-Dijo Kid Flash para mi asombro. Su mirada me decía que había algo detrás de todo esto. Algo que no me iba a gustar en lo más mínimo. Le ofreció su mano y Jason lo saludó.

-¿Podrían explicarme qué es todo esto..?-Nos pidió a Kid Flash y a mi, Robin. _Por supuesto. Pero..¿Cómo explicar algo que se le ocurrió de la nada a ese maldito infeliz? Realmente me quería perjudicar. Realmente quería acabar conmigo de una manera vil. Tenía ganas de mandarlo al infierno pero era demasiado bueno para que terminará ahí. Respira Raven. Que no te intimide la mirada asesina de Robin. Confía en tu capacidad que algo se te tiene que ocurrir. _Mi corazón sentía que latía a mil por hora. Si no le daba una buenísima explicación era cuestión de que sume dos más dos para que descubra todo. Estaba en problemas. En serios problemas por una traición. Mi cabeza solo maquinaba ideas. Ideas que solo giraban en torno a mil maneras de pedirle perdón.

No se me ocurría nada. Nada para seguir viendo a Jason a escondidas como hacíamos hasta ahora. Nada para mantener a Robin conmigo a la vez y tampoco se me ocurría que se le podía estar pasando por la cabeza a Kid Flash en estos precisos momentos.

Mi vida era un enredo. Un error conllevo una mentira. La mentira llevo a la traición y ahora estaba a un paso de perder a mis amigos...al amor de mi vida.

-Si. Es mi primo. Hace unos días...-Respiré profundamente y comencé a improvisar lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza. Si no lo hacía bien este sin dudas sería el fin de mi carrera como Titán y como novia de Robin. Quizás era egoísta, quizás actuaba mal pero no quería perder nada de lo que tenía. No quería dejar de ver a Jason pero no quería tampoco que terminaran las cosas entre Robin y yo. No así.

_Quizás debería seguir los consejos de Speedy. Se que él me ayudará y si Jason copera esto podría...digo quizás podría funcionar._

* * *

**Hi!** Sorry por la tardanza. Resumo lo que me paso. Fue solo una semana...tampoco fue tantooo! Pero igual me siento mal por hacer esperar tanto por este cap. Empece la facu (Universidad, como le llamen) y como tenía tiempo libre hice una locura. Me anote en una carrera más. Ingeniería/Abogacía..! Cualquiera...no tiene nada que ver pero Abogacía me encanta y bue quiero intentar hacerla paralelamente también..asi que estoy media corta de tiempo ahora. jaja...y lo mejor...VOLVÍ con my Boyfriend! Estoy re happy happy..!Nos perdonamos y bue...las cosas salieron bien. Me inspire para este cap =D JaJa!

**Bjlauri: **Me encanta que te haya gustado la canción..jaja..no sabía donde incorporarla. =) Si Kid es medio enfermizo y como en el Comic tiene su lado oscuro. Cuando le gustaba Raven...él mismo le dijo te amo tanto como te odio. XD. y bue como vi hasta hace muy poco lo volvio a decir...pero olvido el tema del odio dijo que hubiera gustado tener una relación con ella. Jajaja..Robin creo que después se va a despertar...Falta un poquito no mas...Esta muy pavote por ahora y como bien dijiste no puedo olvidar su historia con esa chica..con Liu..Realmente es un traumado que no quiere perder a otra mujer por acelerar demasiado rápido las cosas. Con respecto al diario...bue todo puede pasar. Digo ya se pudo ver que a Raven le gustan los tatuajes, usar tops con el estomago descubierto...jeans ajustadisimos y camisas escotadas..jeje..Si bien no es un fic basado en los comics son simplemente detalles que al haberlo visto en una imagen ya no me lo puedo olvidar. Como verás es dura...no se doblega tan fácil. Esta aún, por ahora =O insegura...por ahora..aunque Robin ayuad mucho para que se decida..XD..jajaj..Pero a mi personalmente me ENCANTA que sobreanalices todo! Me encanta y lo disfruto...me encantan leer tus reviews..enserio y si medianamente creo que todas a las que nos gusta Rae algo en comun debemos tener...=D..Jeje simplemente no es es que no me guste..es que necesito inspiración XD Igual hoy prometo escribir algo...=)Como dije esto penosamente Busy ultimamente...Yo misma me ate la soga al cuello al anotarme a otra carrera xD- Besote!

**RXR4ever: **Tenes razón creo que si..voy a pensar un final alternativo para la semana..jeje..Me encanta que te haya gustado. Lastimosamente no cedio tan fácil. Aca no tiene la facilidad que le añadía haber sido corrompida por el diamante como en "Sin limites" así que todo debe tener su explicación y "medianamente" todo tiene que ir más lento..aunque ni tanto como verás..no puedo con el impulso jaja..y aparte como verás hice tomar más protagonismo a Speedy porque cada vez que leo sobre él me gusta más. =D Gracias por el review!

**Azulnaychan:**Como verás yo me meti en cada problema..jaja..Estoy más "ocupada" así que por eso me demore y tmb por falta de más inspiración. Bueno, a Wally lo quiero conservar medianamente como el comic...Medianamente. Recuerdo que una vez dijo algo así como que "la ama demasiado pero que tiene que admitir que a veces la odia tanto como la ama. Igualmente esto termino cuando se dio cuenta que ella no era tan fría como parecía. Que todo era porque tenía que reprimirse y bue, finalmente la entendió. Lastima q dsp murió XD y cuando revivió "bien"...Más normal y sin tanta cosa de reprimirse él ya se había casado...Aunque sigue pensando en ella. =D. Mañana sale el comic que tanto espero. !Teen Titans 86 si no me equivoco..Aparece Raven! Hace bastante que quiero verla..dsp de tanto secuestro..me pregunto que habrá sido de ella XD..Saludos y Grax! =D Besote!

**Naoko Ichigo:** Me encanta que mis intentos humoristicos hayan medianamente funcionado. Como verás Speedy va a hacer del rol de "Amigo que cubre" porque el es un "pirata" experimentado. Si, pirata..o sea cuando lo escribo a él me imagino en mi cabeza la letra de la canción "Los Piratas" de los Autenticos Decadentes. Jajaja..Me encanta escribir y escuchar music al mismo tiempo jeje.. Vistee solo fue un beso! A muchos..pero hasta ahora nada más. Está Raven es más "terca" jaja. Red X va a tener que trabajar más para convencerla aunque como verás Robin se está durmiendo en los laureles. Ya se va a levantar...jaja..Besote y muchisiiiimas gracias!

**RavenKataraSuko: **Si es la letra de "Ella y yo" jeje..Esa canción es lo MAS! Me encanta el video clip y en algun sentido me siento algo identificada XD. Pobre Aventura..su amigo..=( Fue fea la actitud...jaja pero algo gracioso al mismo tiempo. Él hablando tan bien de su "dama perfecta" y creyendo que se iba de vacaciones con su amiga y realmente...jaja...Le paso por idiota..creo que debía haberse dado cuenta..digo..con SU mejor amigo..jaja. Igual lo de las canciones pasa casi sin querer...=)Me da gusto que te haya gustado! Beso!

**Mel Raven: **"Kid Flash me parece muy infantil, Speedy demasiado revoltoso, Richar muy caballeroso, pero Red x… él definitivamente es otro asunto, un muy sexy asunto debo decir ..." Mejor no lo pude haber dicho. Calificaste a cada uno perfectamente con esas descripciones. Tu palabrita..esa la del "pentagono" jaja resono en mi cabeza bastante..como verás jaja...Igual lo de Speedy es una buena amistad, lo de Kid parece algo como odio/amor. Frustración hay también ahi más que nada porque a él no lo ve como quisiera (lo mismo paso en el comic). Robin y Jason son otro asunto. Robin compite con alguien que sabe que está pero al mismo tiempo no quiere aceptar que haya alguien ahí aunque nose...quizás Speedy o alguien más lo va a terminar haciendo despertar..si sigue así la pierde segurooo..Sii Aventura! Lo amo! Es tan sexy cuando canta...me encanto el video clip de Ella y yo y casi sin querer lo puse. Rimaba y bue la estaba cantando en ese momento y encajo. XD. jaja-Eso de curso para aprender a besar es lo que se me paso por la cabeza en mi primer beso. Allá cuando tenía 13..buenos tiempos..Nunca más vi a ese chico (por suerte) jajaja..Tenía 6 años más que yo...XD así que ya hasta quizás tenga familia..snif..No importa yo ya tengo a mi bombon comigo ahora! Iupiii! Molte grazie signorina! Mi piace molto tus reviews! =)**  
**

**Shasad Naoko: **Hace mucho que no tenía un review tuyo me pusiste re contenta al saber que tambien te gusto este pequeño proyecto! Muchisimas gracia spor los reviews de Sin limites! Quizás haga un final alternativo cuando me haga tiempo..Sii...la escuela..Todo mal..se que consume mucho tiempo..=) Te entiendo..! Gracias por los halagos..Intento hacer a Raven ..Timida, cruel, fría, apasionada, frustrada..todo al mismo tiempo..jaja..y es díficil. Bastante debo decir..jeje..Gracias nuevamente por los alientos..voy a intentar subir el prox cap más rápido.

**Canciones que escuche durante la "producción" del cap mmm...Dejenme pensar...mmm...Ahh sii! **

**Cuando pienso en Speedy se me cruza la canción: Los piratas de los Autenticos Decadentes XD jaja y en si para escribir el fic escuche la canción "La prima lejana" de los Autenticos Decadentes también.**

**Saludos y pliz recuerden los reviews! =D**


	5. Capitulo V: La playa

**Capitulo V: La playa**

31 de Agosto del 1010

**"El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía. Pero como experiencia vacía es una de las mejores."**

**By Woody Allen**

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

-Hace unos días él me encontro. Al parecer Jason me veía más parecida a mi madre de lo que yo pensaba que era.-

-¿Porqué no nos hablaste sobre él?-

-No, es el tipo de familiar el cual uno está gustoso de presentarle a sus amigos. Es simple.-Le respondí aburrida a Robin.

-¡Hey...! Me siento ofendido, princesa.-Jason añadió ante el comentario fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Lo ignore.

-¿Princesa? Nunca podía haber imaginado a Raven en una relación incestuosa con un primo.-Comento entre risas Chico Bestia. A veces su sentido del humor, que nunca iba a admitir que lo tenía, me hacía sentir con ganas de reírme realmente pero otras veces me exasperaba al punto de imaginarme a mi misma desgarrandolo miembro por miembro. Este era uno de esos momentos sin dudas.

-Que gracioso Chico Bestia. Ahora cierra la boca o te convertiré en algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder aplastar. -Le advertí recordandole que podía tener el control de sus propios poderes con tan solo pensarlo. Gentileza de Malchior y sus enseñanzas de Magia Negra. Él asintió sabiendo que era capaz de cumplir con mis amenazas.

-Parece que alguien no se levanto de buen humor este día.-Añadió Wally que estaba cruzado de brazos mirándome con diversión.

-No me hagas hablar de más imbécil y ve de una vez a buscar una mujer que te haga olvidar que existo. Maldigo realmente el día en que te uniste al equipo.

-Disculpa "princesa" pero creo que ambos podríamos hablar de más.-

-¿De qué hablas Kid Flash?-Pregunto Starfire que tenía una mirada extraña. Su mirada era indecifrable.

-¿Debería decirlo, Raven?-Me pregunto sabiendo que me tenía en sus manos.

-Bueno, creo que todo esto se está saliendo de control. Si me permiten Titanes me llevo a Raven. Tenemos cosas pendientes.-Añadió Jason algo nervioso ya por tanto ida y vuelta entre Wally y yo. Asentí. Él ya me sujetaba de mi mano y Robin me detuvo tomándome de la otra. Ambos se miraron. Ambos me llevaban para distintos lados.

-¿Qué les pasa? Iré donde yo quiera. Ninguno de los dos me compro que yo sepa. Ninguno decide sobre mi. -Me solté de ambos con rudeza. No iba a permitir que me traten como un juguete.

-Eres mi novia, Raven. Sea tu primo o NO vienes conmigo.-Me advirtió exasperado por mi actitud.

-EX-novia, Chico Maravilla.-

-Ibamos a darnos un tiempo, Raven. ¿Desde cuándo terminamos?-

-Desde ahora. Desde que me comenzaste a tratar como si fuera de tu propiedad hemos terminado. Déjame irme que lo que menos quiero ver es a un idiota que se cree dueño de todo lo que toca.-

-No te irás. Debemos hablar. No puedes terminar con nuestra relación así. No enfrente de todos y sin darme una explicación.- Tenía razón. Todos estaban en silencio pero todos estaban ahí todavía escuchando atentamente nuestra patética discusión.

-No. Ya la escuchaste. Seguiremos con lo nuestro y tu sigue con tus amigos. La cuidaré bien...-Añadió prometiendo más. Robin capto rápido la indirecta.

-¡No te metas...!-Le quiso dar un golpe pero Speedy lo detuvo antes de que lo golpeara. Jason estaba listo para atacarlo pero se sorprendió ante la aparición de Roy.

-Robin te estás comportando como un idiota., es un civil no puedes atacarlo.-

-¿Porqué lo defiendes? ¿Porqué te has comenzado a comportar tan extraña desde que él apareció en tu vida? ¿Qué estás ocultando?-Me preguntó tomándome de los hombros. Estaba muy enojado. Se sentía traicionado, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Le di una bofetada. Estaba perdiendo el control y lo tenía que parar.

-¡Raven! ¿ ¡Como se te ocurre golpear a Robin! ?-Me grito Starfire indignada por lo que hice. Estaba junto a él.

-No lo defiendas, Star. Jason es un civil. No lo puede atacar. No tiene el derecho de hacerlo.-Fue la única estupidez que se me ocurrió decir. Estuve mal pero él también. Ambos estábamos mal.

-Raven...-Dijo en tono vacilante Speedy. Lo ignore. Camine hacia el lado contrario apenada, avergonzada pero también satisfecha por haber terminado con él porque si hacía algo estúpido al menos no iba a sentirme tan culpable. Creo.

Camine sin rumbo hasta llegar a la playa de estacionamiento. No sabía donde ir. A la torre no quería ir. Eso era lo seguro.

-Espera. Eso estuvo muy bueno. Todo esto mejor no pudo haber salido. Fue muy gracioso...-No lo deje terminar.

-Ponte serio por una vez en tu vida. No te imaginas en el problema que me has metido. Eres un infame. Solo piensas en ti. Eres un egoísta. Dejame sola si vas a fastidiarme más de lo que ya lo hiciste.-

-Raven yo no planee que nos encontraramos con tus amigos. Ellos me provocaron. Soy inocente está vez.-

-Nunca debí haberme permitido sentir algo como esto. Nunca debí enamorarme de ese patán y mucho menos nunca debí haberme involucrado de ninguna manera contigo.-Gruñí fastidiada por los hombres en general.

-Eso es seguro y...Bueno, esta bien no más juegos. Ven que aún ni empezamos con lo nuestro.-

-Pero qué..-Nos teletransporto a ambos a una playa. No veía a la Torre. No sabía donde estabamos.

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason)**

Por su mirada estaba impresionada. Era una playa bastante tranquila, solitaria, perfecta. No había mucho sol pero tampoco estaba nublado. No había gente cerca. Era lo que necesitaba. Tranquilidad y dejar de pensar en los Titanes aunque sea por un tiempo.

-¿Dónde estamos? No veo la Torre...-

-No, sería imposible. Estamos en la misma costa pero lejos de Jump City. Me tome la libertad de utilizar mi nueva provisión de Xenothium para traernos acá. Necesitas tranquilizarte Raven. Necesitas ser más honesta contigo o un día vas a explotar. Quiero saber más de ti...quiero que confies más en mi. No solo soy una cara bonita.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Porqué primos? Realmente quieres meterme en problemas ¿No es así?-

-Me da gusto saber que hayas terminado con él finalmente. Quizás no seamos nada aún. Quizás aún no confies en mi pero creeme que no me gusta compartir.-

-¿Compartir? Uno comparte cosas que son de su propiedad. Yo nunca fui tuya.-

-Como sea. Me alegra que hayan terminado pero lo de primos no lo hice para perjudicarte. Si le decíamos que eramos amigos iba a concluir en que había algo entre nosotros. La relación familiar hizo que en él haya dudas. Podría ser cierto, podría ser una mentira pero aún así eres tu quien se lo dice y eso tiene un plus. Aún confía en ti. Quiere confiar en ti aunque desconfía a la vez y antes no lo hacía.-

-Entiendo. Quizás tengas razón pero aún así no debiste haberte metido. No debimos haber salido y aún no puedo creer que estoy todavía contigo aquí.-

-Algo te debo atraer. Algo te debo interesar.-

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar así?-Me dijo irritada.

-¿Porqué?-Gruño al verse envuelta en el juego.

-Te ves más linda cuando te enfadas. ¿Tan parecida eres a tu madre?-Le pregunte sentándome en la arena e invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa?-

* * *

**Raven Roth POV**

-Estoy intentando ser más considerado. Deberías apreciarlo, sentarte de una vez y tranquilizarte.-Me dijo algo enfadado y molesto por mi actitud. Era obvio que no hablaba con alguien tan "amistosamente" seguido. Estaba esforzándose. _¿Tanto le intereso? No, le interesa acostarse conmigo. Llegar a algo conmigo y nada más. Tenía razón. La idea de primos era buena. Mi improvisación acerca de mi parecido con Arella era buena. _Me senté igual. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y decidí seguirle el juego por un rato.

* * *

-Esta bien, tu ganas por ahora. Mi madre dicen que es parecida a mi pero personalmente creo que ella es hermosa. Era una mujer que siempre vivió en Gotham. Con problemas familiares que la llevaron a meterse en un culto. Fue seducida por un hombre magnifico que resulto ser el mismísimo demonio. Quedo embarazada de su desgracia. De mi, una abominación que nunca debió haber nacido.-

-Hey no digas eso. Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar. Si a tu madre no le hubiera pasado eso tu no estarías aquí y seguramente tu padre hubiera estado con otra mujer. Quizás otra persona en tu lugar no hubiera intentado luchar con él. Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar. A pesar de todo dudo que tu madre piense que eres...-

-Mi madre siempre ha demostrado haberme querido pero los monjes de Azarath han echo que pase la mayor parte de mi infancia lejos de ella. Fue una buena madre y realmente quisiera volver a verla.-

-¿Más hermosa que tu? Lo dudo, Raven. Dime...¿Cómo es Azarath?-

-Es un lugar que se encuentra en otra dimensión. La gente que está en ella es pacifista. Es un lugar realmente hermoso. La maldad y la corrupción en las personas allí no existen. Antes las cosas no eran así. Azar decidió terminar con los vicios humanos con su magia y termino creando a Trigon. Él es la maldad en su extrema pureza. Yo soy parte de él y a pesar de que ahora después de que lo vencimos este en otra dimensión débil yo sigo siendo una parte de mi padre.

Haberme involucrado con Robin fue un error. Fue una batalla perdida contra Trigon, contra su herencia.-

-¿Porqué?-

-Mis emociones deberían mantenerse dentro de mi. Me enseñaron siempre a controlarlas y ahora me tome la libertad de permitirme amar. Todo lo bueno conlleva una parte mala. No existe el bien sin el mal. Es equilibrio. No existe la felicidad sin la tristeza. El amor sin la lujuria.-

-¿La lujuria? Creo que ahora es donde entro yo, ¿No es así?-

-Es una lujuria sin control. Una lujuria demoníaca. El amor es un sentimiento humano. La lujuria no. Si él tan solo la saciara. Si él tan solo me mirara como una mujer. Se acerca a mi, me besa, me hace desearlo pero luego nada. La lujuria se descontrola. Clama por salir porque él la provoca.-

-¿Le has contado esto?-

-Por supuesto que no. Es vergonzoso ya de por si estar contándotelo a ti. Es más no debí decirtelo. Simplemente me debería controlar más. Por ellos. A mis amigos les debo mucho y de todas las personas en el mundo haberme involucrado con un enemigo. Es increíble que este haciendo esto.-Se levanto y miro el mar. Se abrazo a si misma. Realmente se sentía culpable y la entendía. Pero sencillamente saber ahora que le estaba pasando me hacía querer emboscar a Robin y romperle la cara. Seguramente era tortuoso para ella controlarse frente a él. Comportarse como una niña buena. Ella no lo era. Lejos estaba de serlo pero al menos lo intentaba. Yo lo intente varias veces pero nunca pude lograrlo.

-No deberías avergonzarte. Él debería hacerlo. ¿Nunca te has planteado que quizás no lo ames tanto como parece? ¿Nunca pensaste que quizás sea solo una fuerte amistad y nada más?-

-Al principio lo era. Escucha, Robin es la primera persona a la que verdaderamente pude amar. No pongas en dudas mis sentimientos...-

-Ese es el punto. Es tu primer amor. Quizás te equivoques. Yo una vez tuve una novia a la que creí amar y luego cuando terminamos me di cuenta que no me era tan vital e importante como pensé. Creo que el amor se construye. Primero uno se divierte, conoce más a la persona intimamente y luego quizás se pueda hablar de amor...-Reflexione. Realmente lo pensaba en mi mente pero lo dije en voz alta. Debió sonar patético mencionar esa palabra tantas veces en una misma oración.

-Que profundo...-

-Olvídalo. Aunque espero que hayas entendido el punto. Bueno, quítate la ropa.-Le ordene. Me saque la camisa y las zapatillas.

-¿Perdón? Creo que no entendí...-Realmente no lo había echo por su cara.

-Vamos a nadar. Fue suficiente charla por hoy.-Tenía cara de susto y miro hacia otro lado.

-¿No pensarás quitarte el pantalón, no es así?-Estaba sonrojada. Miraba a otro lado.

-Ay querida prima. Siempre tan tímida. Por supuesto que si. ¿No pensarás que voy a nadar con pantalones, no?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a nadar? No llevo un traje de baño. No tengo un traje de baño ahora que lo pienso.-Mil ideas inevitables se me cruzaron por mi cabeza.

-No hay nadie más que yo. Ya que los dos somos primos y que trajes no trajimos como dos buenos amigos nos podríamos...-

-Ni lo digas...-Me saque el cinturón.

-Eres de ese lugar llamado Azarath. Tengo la sensación de que habían muchas mujeres en ese lugar. ¿Habían trajes de baño? ¿Ibas a nadar con traje, Raven?-

-¿Como puedes hacerme esto.?-Me pregunto molesta y sonreí. Mi suposición era cierta. No usaba traje de baño, era cierto. Camine al mar y me saque el pantalón. Me di vuelta y la vi sorprendida por mi osadía. No debía estarlo si es que me conocía.

-Somos primos. Te espero primita...-Le dije y me metí al mar. Nade hasta alejarme de la costa. Salí a tomar aire y mire a la playa. Ya no estaba más.

-¿Me buscabas?-Me pregunto. Su cabello largo estaba empapado. Estaba...

-Raven tu...-Me sujeto del cuello y me beso. Casi no me dejo verla. Su piel se fundía con la mía como si fuera una sola. El choque de nuestros cuerpos me desesperaba. Quería hacerla mia sin dudas. Ella era una caja de sorpresas...

* * *

**Wally West POV (AKA Kid Flash)**

Sabía que en algún momento iba a aparecer el pequeño secreto de Raven frente a nosotros. Apareció en el momento oportuno. Ahora la reina de hielo tenía un punto débil y yo era uno de los pocos de los que lo sabía.

Era sencillo la tenía en mis manos y llegado el momento la bruja se iba a enterar.

-No puedo creer que nos haya dejado. ¿Un primo? Al parecer me cree idiota, Wally.- Era su mejor amigo y siempre nos contabamos todo a pesar de que sabía que poco le gustaba que me acercará a ella.

-Ella me conto de él aunque nunca creí que lo iba a ver. Poco se parecen...-Me miro fastidiado.

-Cuando no se tiene vínculos familiares uno extrañamente se parece a otra persona, Kid Flash.-Me dijo entredientes.

-¿No confías en tu leal novia, Robin? Pense que habías dicho que confiabas ciegamente en ella.-

-Ya no se que pensar. Esta extraña. No se que le esta pasando...-

-Robin. ¿Realmente te sorprende que hayan terminado? Tu ya me habías dicho que las cosas no iban tan bien.-

-Por supuesto que me sorprende. Tu sabes algo Wally, te conozco hace años. Desde que estaba con Bruce. ¿Te ha dicho algo?- Era mi oportunidad. Realmente lo era.

-No me dijo nunca nada.-

-Wally, soy tu amigo. No puedes mentirme. No deberías hacerlo.-

-La escuche hablando con Roy hace poco...-

-¿Speedy? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? ¿Desde cuándo ella habla con él?-

-Al parecer últimamente comenzaron a hacerse buenos amigos...-

-¿Qué insinúas?-Me pregunto molesto.

-Nada. Son amigos solamente y al parecer confía en él. Le contó sobre sus problemas..sobre sus intimidades de pareja.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿ ¡Como se atreve a contarle...! ?-

-Perdona tenía que haber dicho sobre las no intimidades de pareja.-No pude evitarlo. Era mi amigo pero realmente no podía evitarlo. A veces Dick podía ser muy perfecto. Cuando iba al secundario no sabía como hacer para ser un héroe y un estudiante al mismo tiempo. Dick lo podía hacer todo. Era demasiado perfecto y quería hacerle ver que no lo era tanto.

-No puedo creer que con Speedy de todas las personas pueda hablar de nosotros. -

-No creas Robin. Se tienen mucha confianza incluso hoy la vi entrando a su habitación a la mañana y tu ya sabes como duerme Roy...-Ver su expresión no tenía precio. Necesitaba una cámara. Vaya uno a saber que se estaba imaginando.

-Lo voy a acabar...-Fue a buscar a Roy sea a donde sea que estaba con Star. El Chico Bestia fue a dar una vuelta con una mujer que sorprendentemente lo acepto. Él mundo se había vuelto loco.

-¡Robin, no! Está con Star. No imagines cosas que realmente no hay. Son amigos y ese tipo es su primo. Es sencillo.-

-No tenía ningún derecho a contar cosas sobre nosotros.-

-Yo no debí contártelo Robin. No, si te ibas a poner así..-

-Eres MI amigo. Si sabías algo me lo tenías que haber dicho. Raven, si me está traicionando con ese tipo tarde o temprano lo voy a saber y vaya uno a saber que voy a hacer. De todas las personas con las que estuve...que Raven me este haciendo esto...-

-Deberías dejarla.-Le propuse.

-¡NO! Ella me ama a mi y a nadie más. No la voy a dejar, no con ese tipo. No puedo...yo amo a Raven. Termine con Star porque me di cuenta que la amaba a ella. No me puede hacer esto...-

-¿Y porqué no, Robin? Creo que al fin conociste una mujer que no te es tan devota y no esta perdidamente enamorada de ti. Raven siempre fue muy fría y esta aprendiendo a sentir todavía. Es diferente a Star. No se comparan y eso que no estoy contando con la herencia de papá demoníaco.-

-Se que Raven es diferente y por eso no quería apresurar las cosas con ella. Creo que nunca fui bueno con las mujeres después de todo.-

-Es diferente pero es humana también y quizás lo que venga de aquí en adelante sea la verdadera Raven.-

-Me temo que si Wally...-

-¿Vas a ir a buscarla? Digo, si sospechas que no es el primo en este momento podrían...-

-No estás ayudando, Kid Flash.-Apretó los puños. Realmente se sentía enfadado.

-Creo que eso es un sí.-Saque mi comunicador para ver donde estaba. Tardo un poco hasta que al fin rastreo la señal del comunicador de Raven.

-No puedo creerlo..-

-¿Qué pasa, Wally? No me digas que la señal no aparece...-Me dijo ya no pudiendo creer.

-No, Dick. Todo lo contrario. Está. Pero muy lejos. Demasiado lejos diría yo. Esta en la costa Este a unos 60 kilometros de aquí.-

-Esto es increíble. ¿Qué hace con ese idiota en una playa desierta?-

-¿Admirando el paisaje del mar?- Se fue rumbo a su motocicleta sin decir más.

-¡Hey, espera! _Esto no me lo pierdo por nada..-_Le dije por lo bajo. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese tal Jason estaba lejos de ser uno de esos tipos de biblioteca. Tenía la apariencia de ser uno de los que no pierde el tiempo y a Raven le pasaba algo extraño. La conocía ya hace dos años y nadie la observaba tanto como yo. Estaba extrañamente débil y ese Jason lo iba a aprovechar. _Pero una playa desierta...¿Qué tanto pueden hacer? _Sonreí por mi pensamiento. Robin estaba en su motocicleta y yo me subí a la mia. Me la compre después de salir con esa reportera. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Linda.

* * *

**Speedy POV (AKA Roy Harper)**

La situación me daba dolor de cabeza. Todo era muy enfermizo. Raven realmente estaba envuelta en un enredo del cual no sabía si iba a salir bien parada.

-Speedy, me ocultas algo. Seré una tamaraneana que no es de está Tierra pero no soy tonta. ¿Qué está pasando con Raven?-Casi me ahogo con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo. No podía creer lo que me estaba preguntando. Justo ella...

-Star, Raven está con problemas. Es eso..-

-Termine con Robin porque él ya no me amaba tanto como antes. Llegamos a pensar en casarnos Speedy y ahora Raven que está con Robin que es un maravilloso hombre está...-Estaba algo enojada y sabía donde iba a terminar esto. En algo simple y sencillo. Más problemas.

-¿Aún lo sigues amando Star, no es así?-

-Speedy. Robin es el amor de mi vida pero lo estoy intentando olvidar. Estoy intentando hacer que todo sea menos doloroso. No puedo evitar sentirme bien por Raven. Es mi amiga pero...igual duele, Roy.- La abrace. Era raro verla así de triste. Era sensible muy rara vez. Pero algo era seguro. La tristeza de Star siempre estaba relacionada con él. Estaba herida pero veía que también intentaba olvidarlo.

-Siempre tienes a tus amigos Star y se que algún día encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz.-

-Pensé que iba a ser Dick. Pensé que iba a ser él, Speedy. Quiero que sea feliz pero Raven...-

-Raven también está dolida. No te puedo decir lo que pasa pero lo que te puedo decir es que ambos tienen sus razones para hacer lo que hacen.-

-¡No, Speedy! Robin no se merece que le hagan eso. Si, Raven está...-

-No, Star. Es su primo...¿Lo dudas?-

-Mírame, Roy y dime que es su primo y que no es una mentira. Se que últimamente han sido más cercanos. Se que sabes lo que esta pasando. Dime si es verdad, no me mientas.-La mire a los ojos y suspiré. Era difícil mentirle a alguien como ella. Era demasiado buena y no se merecía que le mientan.

-Es su primo, Star.- Se abrazó con sus brazos y comenzó a levitar. Cerro los ojos y los abrió lentamente.

-Espero que así sea...di mi felicidad por la de ella. Es mi amiga y por eso...por ahora elijo confiar. Ojala no me equivoque.-Salió volando rumbo a la Torre. Dudaba.

-Kory...Ojala nunca se descubra la verdad. No me gustaría terminar peleándonos. Realmente, no me gustaría.-Kory era astuta. Realmente no me agradaba mentirle a ella pero había prometido a Raven cubrirla y lo iba a hacer. Llame a Robin y no me atendía. Llame a Wally y tampoco. No quise molestar al Chico Bestia porque sabía que estaba en una cita con esa rubia pero...

Con el localizador los busque para ver si estaban muy lejos y realmente lo estaban. Estaban yendose rumbo al este. Me pregunte porque irían ahi si era un lugar despoblado. Expandí el mapa y otra señal comenzo a titilar. Era el comunicador de Raven. La estaban buscando. Llame a Raven para advertirle pero nada. Claro..¿Porqué atenderme cuando seguramente el tal Jason ya estaba saciando su apetito sexual desenfrenado? Ahora que lo pensaba...¿Porqué yo no me postule para hacerlo? Digo. Ella es una jodidamente sensual demonesa con un cuerpo buenisimo, ¿Porqué no? Suspire. Star aún estaba muy enganchada con el Chico Maravilla como para considerarla.

Sabía lo que le gustaba al tal Jason. Aparte de que Raven estaba muy buena...aparte de que nadie aún la había tocado y de que de alguna manera era de Robin...era justamente eso. Robin si los encontraba le iba a romper la cara y eso estaba mal y no...

...Era peligrosamente emocionante...y...excitante...

* * *

Hola! Esta vez no subi rapido el cap porque se me corto la imaginación y bueno quise dar más explicaciones sobre las acitudes de los personajes.

PD: A Raven si le gusta bañarse en los estanques clotheless!

Recomendación. ! Pliz! Entren a la pág. "**COMICVINE. COM**" Es la pag más importante de los comics (de todos) y me converti en moderadora así que busquen Raven y van a ver fotos muy impactantes del comic obviamente con una biografia muy cronologicamente precisa! Aparte hay un apartado donde se ve en que comics aparecio solo ella en toda su historia. =) Al costado va a ver encabezando la lista a "Isabella Roth" jaja..costo mucho tener tantos puntos XD

**Bjlauri y Azulnaychan**: Roy es un womanicer. Es simplemente eso..jeje. Soy muy fiel a los comics y si mal no lo recuerdo la primera vez que vio a Raven le dijo algo así como "Bueno, un gusto conocerte. Despues de terminar con los malos que te parece una cita. Solo tu y yo." a esto Robin no reacciona de buena manera y lo frena con un comentario que en este preciso momento no recuerdo. Estaban solo ellos 3 eso si recuerdo. Wally no sabe si ser malo (o sea extorsionarla y doblegarla a usar para sus fines el secreto) O simplemente hundirla como el Titanic con Robin! Es simple...está dolido porque RAVEN FUE CRUEL CON ÉL! O sea esas palabras le dijo. En el comic le dijo y se atrevió a decirle que se vaya de los Titanes para que no este cerca de ella que eso iba a ser lo mejor porque entre ellos no iba a haber nunca nada. Obvio tengo que considerar que papi demoníaco estaba detrás de todo...pero ella fue mala con el pobre Wally y aparte bien lo dijeron después quedo depresivo porque ella fue su gran amor de la . El mismo se considero ser "Raven´s lapdog" hace poco en su serie Flash. Dijo que ella nunca lo amo tanto como lo necesito. Triste pero cierto.! Por cierto Dick no se va a morir en el comic. Van a ver dos Batmen al final jeje.. Raro pero también cierto XD. Gracias chicas aprecio muchisimos sus comentarios!Por cierto insisto vean la pagina esa...! Las fotos las consegui con "bastante esfuerzo" ...digo...NO las busque de Google. Tuve que leer los comics..todos..lol para ser moderadora! XD snif snif ( Por cierto más protagonismo de Star! jaja)

**Ravenkatarakuko**: Gracias por tus animos y si la relacion mujer/hombre no puede existir..en el fondo siempre hay fuego jeje-Tus halagos me suben muchisimo el animo asi que espero tu prox review!Buen Nick..mis 3 personales favoritos...Offf..Zukoo!I love him!

**Naoko Ichigo**: Robin no se lo cree pero su ego como hombre quiere creerle al mismo tiempo pero tambien esta su razonamiento detectivezco que le dice.."La perra miente y te esta poniendo los cuernos como Tiger Woods hizo con su esposa y con otras 100 mujeres que se creian las unicas en su vida!" Jason es tierno..tiene sus momentos pero como veras me trate de ocupar muchisimo en explicar el porque de las actitudes de que haya sido de tu agrado. Robin es Robin si no fuera lo de heroe primero no sería el penosamente. Eso es lo que no me gusta de él..a veces se pasa. XD

**Jugo de Lim: **Más directa no pudiste ser y me gusta. Exacto la palabra era caliente jaja.. Parece un comentario echo por mi! jaja..Espero que te haya gustado el capi =)

**Mel Raven: **Mi primer beso fue un error horrible que me dejo llorando. Fue con uno mayor y encima llore porque no fue con quien quería. A las 4 am llorando con una amiga en una playa. Desastre! Todo porque no lo valore más! Como sigo haciendo con otras cosas Viva la Childhood! Es lo mas de lo mas! Ah por cierto con el tema de la accion..es el comienzo...esto es la previa..hay que ir calentando las cosas para quedar como en..¿Sin limites? jajajaja..XD. Lo de la playa...fue por la cancion "La prima lejana" y su video clip. La primaa..(que loca) XD.

**RXR 4EVER!:**Totalmente lo de Roy fue inesperado pero pido que leas mi primera respuesta para que veas lo que hizo Roy en el comic jeje..Wally esta indeciso porque...es así...es Wally. Se confunde muchas veces pero de los errores se aprende y Robin es su mejor amigo pero le tiene envidia (es verdad, en el comic es así) Robin era bueno en la uni pero seguia siendo un buen heroe. A él le costaba hacer las 2 cosas al mismo tiempo...Uff una pena que siendo el mejor amigo piense eso...pero bue..Esas cosas pasan en la realidad tambien...jeje..

**Linda-RavStar:** Como veras atendi a tu sugerencia y meti más a Star. Pero no lo hacía por "descuido" es que para mi me es difícil aun tirar de los hilos de muchos personajes al mismo tiempo XD. Con 4 puedo pero con más uff..es medio díficil =) Me hago lio con los dialogos y no quiero que uno escuche mucho y uno solo hable..uff. jeje.. No te preocupes tus consejos son siempre muy acertados! Más que nada con lo que dijiste acerca de las personalidades. Mira para mi punto de vista Raven por lo menos en los comics era algo así.

**Raven original(New Teen Titans) =Reprimida. Muere. Raven Free!=(New Teen Titans V2. bañandose en un estanque y gritando a los 4 vientos ¡Amo a Nightwing! Es más le dijo a Star: "Estas enojada conmigo porque te saque a Richard. Lo siento Kory pero el me ama a mi y yo a él."). Evil Raven=Se acosto con el alterego de Nightwing (Deathwing) y lejos estaba de ser una santa como la primera. Era sadica, malvada, pervertida, y para implantar semillas besaba a todo el mundo XD e incinero a muchas personas por gusto. Raven TOTALLY BITCH= Raven de ahora que juega con los sentimientos de BB como hacia con Wally y le tomo el pelo a Zachary Zatara (Porque prefirió seguir martirizando a BB) XD. **Mira que besarlo y decirle dsp que fue solo para darle más confianza en el momento...xD. Mira mi nuevo dibujooo..(avatar) esa es la cara de Raven cuando le gritaba a BB que "Deja de una vez de pretender que sos mi novio porque..." XD. Se enojo feo esa vez. XD. Con respecto a lo de prima fue porque si decia Amiga o conocida Robin tenia que sumar 2+2 para saber que le metía los cuernos olimpicamente y si decía hermanos hubiera sido muy obvio que no lo era porque no son parecidos en nada. En cambio los primos son cercanos y distantes a la vez. (Aparte escribi el cap. escuchando la cancion "La prima lejana" jaja..XD. Dios tu comentario fue lo más. Se de tu talento a la hora de escribir y se que me ayudas a mejorar. Gracias Linda! Espero tu prox analisis con ansias! Sin más que decir, nos estamos escribiendo! =)

**Gracias por los comentarios. Espero más reviews y que les guste el cap. Lo de la playa .."La prima lejana" el video clip tiene la culpa! y pliz vean la pag que les dije "COMICVINE . COM" Busquen Raven. Las images las agregue yo y la info en parte también. Por cierto cambie mi PiC del profile, esta la Raven del comic está vez con cara de enojada. jaj Imaginense a esta Raven con esa cara amenudo...XD**


	6. Capitulo VI: Hipocrita infidelidad

**Capítulo VI: Hipócrita infidelidad**

09 de Septiembre del 2010

"El sueño de un hombre comienza al sentir la sonrisa de una mujer, y continúa cuando esa delicadeza se convierte en una caricia en sus labios..."

**

* * *

Red X POV (AKA Jason)**

Me besaba con pasión apoyando todo su cuerpo contra el mio. Me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza con cada uno de sus toques. Quería más, quería reclamar mi premio, quería tenerla.

Quería que sea mía, solo mía.

Se separo de mi para mi conmoción. Estaba sin pudor frente a mi tan solo en su ropa interior. Era de encajes, color negro, pequeña, muy pequeña. Naturalmente pase mi lengua por mis labios y tragué saliva. Ella me miraba con una casi imperceptible sonrisa impregnada en sus labios. Se estaba burlando.

-Fácil. Demasiado fácil, Jason. No eres él único que puede hacer eso al parecer.-Me dijo y se fue caminando a la playa dejándome ahí parado, estático por unos segundos. No podía creer que me estuviera provocando. Por un segundo realmente pensé que había cedido pero luego vi en su rostro algo así como arrepentimiento.

-Raven, no puedes hacerme esto. ¡Raven..!-La llamé para captar su atención. Una vez que llego a la playa me miro y se cruzo de brazos intentando cubrirse un poco aunque fallaba miserablemente.

-¿Qué pasa? Tu siempre te la pasas jugando conmigo.¿Qué problema hay en que yo haga lo mismo?-

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Hablas enserio? Raven, eso con los hombres no se hace. Es peligroso...para ti.-

-¿Peligroso? JA. No te hagas ilusiones. Nunca. No voy a tener relaciones con un hombre que comienza todas sus relaciones con una erección y las termina con un orgasmo. No lo haré. No seré tu juguete para que pases el rato.-Me dijo con frivolidad. _¿Eso realmente piensa de mi? Bueno, quizás este en lo cierto pero este no es el caso. No lo es. No jugaría con ella como con las demás. Raven es diferente..._

_-_¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mi? ¿Desde cuándo hablas así?¿Qué le paso a la tímida titán que eras hace unos minutos?-

- Bueno, contigo hay que cambiar de táctica porque se ve que no entiendes por las buenas. Nunca podría funcionar nada entre nosotros. Eres otro problema, Jason. Otro más como lo es Wally. Dios, no se que les ocurre a todos ustedes. Han perdido la razón. Hay tantas mujeres a las que fastidiar, con las que pueden pasar una noche que se empeñan en fastidiarme a mi. Idiotas... Son todos unos idiotas.-

-No, tu lo eres. Tu eres la que no entiende lo que realmente vales. Eres hermosa, inteligente y trata de no hacerme decir esas cosas de nuevo. ¿Porqué no le gustarías a alguien?-

-Deja de halagarme. ¿Qué importa lo que tu piensas si la persona a la que yo amo no le gusto lo suficiente?-

-¿Qué te gusta tanto de él? Tu misma terminaste con tu querido Robin.-Le dije fastidiado. Su actitud me exasperaba. No entendía como podía soportar tanto. Era como si para ella no valiera nada.

-Lo estoy engañando. Terminando con él al menos siento que no lo estoy traicionando estando aquí contigo.-La bese poniendo una de mis manos en su cintura y tal vez algo más abajo.

-Dime que no te gusto, Raven. Atrévete a decirme que no te gusto. Sientes algo por mi, princesa. Te estremeces con mis besos, te derrites al escuchar mi voz...estoy comenzando a entrar en tu corazón, Raven.-Le dije sin vacilar. Mis labios estaban contra la comisura de los suyos. No se lo iba a decir pero eso era lo que sentía yo cuando estaba con ella.

-Me vuelves loca. Me haces sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. No se que es, no lo comprendo. Me gustas Jason...pero tengo miedo de que lo que siento por ti se convierta en algo que no quiero..-

-¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de mi, no es así?-Quería provocarla.

-No tengo miedo, Jason. Se perfectamente lo que siento.-

-Pruebalo.-La reté.

Se tiro sobre mi. Los dos terminamos sobre la arena. Ella estaba sobre mi. Me mordió levemente el oído y me comenzó a dar besos por mi rostro bajando cada vez más. Al llegar a mi cuello comenzó a succionar mi nuez dando pequeños besos mariposas. Una corriente corrió por mi espina. Su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre el mio con todo su peso. Era magnífica.

No perdí el tiempo. Desabroche su bra con rapidez. Ella paro en seco lo que hacía. Estaba con las mejillas acaloradas.

-¿Pero qué haces?-

-Mírate. Estás nerviosa.-Cambie de posición está vez. La tire al suelo y está vez era yo quien estaba encima de ella. Su piel ardía.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto, Jason? No me mires así...-Aún tenía su bra encima pero sin problemas podía sacarlo. Ya estaba desabrochado después de todo. Tenía vergüenza. ¿Porqué?

-Eres hermosa, Raven. No se porque estás apenada. Déjame verte, vamos...-Le pedí. Lo único que hizo fue asentir levemente. Se lo saque para dejarla expuesta frente a mi. Frente a mis ojos. Su cabello, el tinte celeste-violáceo de sus ojos, sus pechos rosados, sus mejillas que ardían y sus labios hinchados por mis besos la hacían perfecta para mi.

-Esto es una locura.-Murmuró.

-¿Porqué?-

-No puedo creer que si quiera lo estes preguntando. Estamos en una playa. Alguien podría vernos.-

-¿Ese es el problema? Si quieres podríamos ir a mi habitación. Es solo cuestión de teletransportarnos...-

-Bueno, no es eso. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos y yo termino sintiendo cosas que no quiero sentir...? ¿Qué pasaría si me termino enamorando de ti..? Eso estaría mal. Estaría traicionando a mis amigos.-Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. No la quería ver así. Le dí un beso en su frente.

-No me gusta verte así. ¿Dónde está la mujer fuerte que siempre me demuestras que eres?- Se limpió la lágrima y sonrió. Luego abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Ja...Jason. Espero que eso que siento no sea lo que estoy pensando.-Me dijo entrecortadamente. Estaba extremadamente colorada ya a este punto. Me acerque más a ella clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

-Eso que sientes es lo que tu preciosa me causas. ¿Lo quieres...?-Le dije apoyando más mi miembro que estaba firme contra ella. Aún tenía mis boxers pero no lo podía controlar. Tenerla así debajo mio era sencillamente demasiado.

-Pervertido...maldito pervertido.-

-¿Lo quieres, princesa?-

-Cierra la boca y demuéstrame lo que tanto dices saber. Aquí me tienes...-Abrió levemente las piernas lo suficiente como para envolver mi cintura y para sentirme más. Estaba tan cautivada como yo. Su respiración era un tanto anormal. Estábamos en el mismo estado. Nunca pensé que iba a alguna vez a estar tan emocionado por hacerlo con alguien.

-Me estás provocando. Seré gentil...-

-No lo seas. No quiero que te preocupes por mi. No quiero que te involucres conmigo. Soló hazlo... trátame como a las demás.-Me quite mis boxers y lentamente le quite lo poco que quedaba cubriéndola.

-Raven. Tu nunca serás como las demás. Por favor, mírame a los ojos siempre.-Asintió levemente y apoyo una de sus manos en mi espalda incitándome a que siga adelante. La besé y comencé a prepararme para entrar a ella. Tenía miedo. Lo sentía.

-Enserio. No tengas miedo. No te haría daño, Raven. Confía en mi.-Le dije suavemente para disipar sus dudas.

-Hazlo.-Asentí y comencé a entrar en ella cuidadosamente. No quería lastimarla. Estaba muy estrecha. Sentía un calor que inundaba todo mi cuerpo. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos violáceos.

-¿Te hago daño, Raven?-

-No. No te preocupes por mi tu sigue...-Me abrazó del cuello y me comenzó a besar para distraerse del dolor que sentía. Era su primera vez...era más que seguro. Comencé a jugar con uno de sus pechos hasta que sentí que entre totalmente en ella. Comencé a dar unas estocadas contra ella lentas. No quería lastimarla.

-Eres muy grande, Jason. Ve más rápido...el dolor ya paso.-Me dijo un tanto agitada. Le hice caso y fui más rápido. Ella clavo sus uñas contra mi espalda y me llevó al éxtasis. Estaba echa para mi. Comencé a besar su cuello como tanto me gustaba.

-Mi Dios. No pares. Ve más rápido, Jason...-Grito extasiada. Yo gruñía con cada golpe. Me sentía en las nubes. Tenía razón...quizás comenzar con esto fue una mala idea pero nunca fui de echarme para atrás en nada. _¿Porqué me preocupa tanto no lastimarla? ¿Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que es? ¿Porqué no puede amarme a mi...? Un momento...¿Desde cuándo me importa..._

-No pienses tanto. Cualquier cosa es culpa de los dos todo esto...aggr...Lo siento Jason. No se cuanto más voy a poder aguantar. Esto es demasiado bueno...-Gemía en mi boca. Nunca antes estuve con una mujer tan maravillosa.

-¡NO! ¡Jason no podemos seguir..!-Me dijo muy agitada empujándome. No entendía que pasaba...no podía parar. No ahora.

-Pero Rae...-Se veía muy nerviosa. Su semblante cambio de un momento a otro.

-Robin, Kid Flash están cerca debemos parar, Jay.-Me pidió con ojos suplicantes. Estaba segura de lo que decía. Gruñí fastidiado y salí de dentro de ella golpeando la arena en la frustración. Ambos estábamos agitados. Jamás me había pasado esto antes. ¡JAMAS! Tenía ganas de matar a alguien. Ella al parecer también y eso me reconforto un poco. Tomo su ropa y rápidamente se comenzó a vestir.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ponte algo rápido!-Molesto tome mis boxers. Esto era increíble. Era increíble que haya parado por...esos idiotas.

-No puedo creer que me hayas echo...-

-¡Ponte algo YA!-Me gritó enojada y note que no me quería ver. Desvíaba la mirada a otro lado.

-Raven no puedo creer que...-Murmuró algo y me puse los boxers para que me viera a la cara. Ya tenía sus jeans puestos pero aún seguía en su bra. Me acerque a ella.

-No puedo creer que no haya podido terminar. Raven..¿Estás bien?-Le pregunté al ver que aún evitaba verme.

-Estoy bien. Solo un poco...desorientada.-Me reí y le revolví el cabello.

-A eso se le llama frustración. ¿Estás avergonzada? ¿Podrías mirarme, Raven?-Lo hizo y note que estaba sonrojada aún. Sus ojos estaban con un brillo que nunca antes había visto en ellos. Me hacía sentir bien haberlo echo bien mientras duro. De repente dos motocicletas venían hacia nosotros a una gran velocidad. Pararon y se sacaron los cascos develando a los dos tarados inoportunos.

-¡ ¿Qué haces aquí con él, Raven? !-Le gritó y ella se cruzó de brazos. Aún no tenía su camisa encima y el tarado del tal Kid Flash no la dejaba de observar. Sospechaba o quizás tal vez sabía lo que Robin no quería aceptar por sus miradas.

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Raven estaba sin su camisa. Ese tipo estaba tan solo con sus boxers. Realmente intente tranquilizar mis nervios y no precipitarme con conclusiones apresuradas.

-¿Qué pasa, Raven? ¿Estás recuperando el tiempo perdido con tu primo?-Le preguntó Wally que estaba riéndose y no la dejaba de ver. Sabía que veía. Raven tenía más hematomas que esta mañana en su cuello. Estaba muy nerviosa, sonrojada, tenía marcas de dedos impregnados en sus hombros que hacían contraste con su piel pálida...sus ojos brillaban. Era como si...

-¡Maldita sea habla!-La tome fastidiada del brazo un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Jason me dio un golpe que no vi venir en el rostro rompiéndome el labio. Lo empuje en el pecho enfrentándolo.

-¡Aléjate de nosotros, imbécil!-Le iba a devolver el golpe pero me detuvo. Cuándo me detuvo note que tenía unos rasguños bastante visibles a diferencia de los que tenía Raven en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Chico Maravilla? ¿Sacando conclusiones inadecuadas?-Apreté los dientes. Me exasperaba su tono de burla constante pero tenía razón. Algo me decía que sabía lo que pensaba.

-¡Deja de mentir de una vez y dime que es lo que hay entre tu y ella.!-Le exigí una respuesta estampandolo contra el suelo. Se comenzó a reír.

-Robin, no lo hagas. Es mi primo...-Me frenó. Me levante y la tome del brazo con fuerza nuevamente.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Estaba nerviosa. Sus nervios se sentían aunque quisiera hacerse la fuerte. Era un detective...sabía leer a las personas.

-Estábamos nadando,maldita sea. ¡ Suéltame!-Gritó liberando su brazo. Se veía muy molesta. Era como si hubiera interrumpido algo. Era como si ambos estuvieran enfurecidos conmigo. No podía irradiar más rabia porque sino explotaba.

-Robin tienes que calmarte un poco...-Wally me advirtió.

-Cierra la boca y no te metas. Dime ¿Qué piensas de esto?-Le dije señalando el cuello de Raven. Ella se paso la mano por su cuello cubriéndose. Jason se reía de la situación.

-¿Contusiones causadas por la pelea?-Dijo entre risas.

-¡Vienes conmigo y ni una palabra más...!-Me gritó jalando para el lado contrario. Se negaba a seguirme.

-Soy tu líder, soy tu novio...-

-¿Ex-novio querrás decir, no? No quiero que me toques...-

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué lo hace tan especial a él que si puede?-

-Deja de comportarte como un estúpido. Te dije antes. Tu no eres mi dueño, Robin. Nadie lo es.- Tomo su camisa del suelo y se la puso.

-¿Tu qué miras?-Le grite al supuesto primo que no dejaba de verla.

-Veo que mi prima tiene un bonito trasero.-Intente matarlo pero Kid Flash me detuvo.

-Robin está bromeando. No pierdas el control.-

-Si Robin piensa que le estoy mintiendo es porque quizás sea un inseguro. Una vez más...creo que debería recordar que ahora no somos nada.-

-¿Inseguro? ¡Quizás no desconfiaría de ti si últimamente no te estuvieras comportando como una PERRA!-Le grite y ella alterada me abofeteo. Me dio vuelta la cara con el golpe.

-¡No me hables más! ¡Echame del equipo si quieres, no me importa! Eres un hipócrita, Robin. Pensé que confiabas en mi. Pensé que más haya de todo siempre seríamos amigos y ahora te atreves a tratarme como si fuera una cualquiera frente a todos? No entiendo como pude fijarme en ti realmente.-Me dijo casi llorando. Contenía las lágrimas. Esta vez realmente sentía su furia en cada una de sus palabras.

-Escucha, Raven no quise...-

-Jason. Luego nos veremos a terminar lo que empezamos, creo.- Quedé boquiabierto. ¿A qué se refería? ¿A un paseo? ¿O acaso a ...

-Entonces creo que nos veremos luego, princesa.-Le dijo con entusiasmo.

-Raven...mirame..-Le pedí. No me contesto y abrió un portal. Antes de caminar en él destruyo mi motocicleta y sin darse vuelta siguió su camino. Iba a matarlo...

Lo busque con la mirada pero ya no estaba. No estaba. ¿Cómo podía ser...?

-Wally ¿Dónde está?-Le pregunte exasperado.

-Robin. Estaba aquí. En un segundo desapareció...-

-¿Cómo va a desaparecer, maldita sea?-Apreté los puños.

-Quizás si sean primos después de todo...-

-Deja de decir estupideces..-

-Al menos yo sabría controlar a mi mujer. Sabría valorar más a Raven.-

-¿A ti qué te pasa, Wally?-

-Nada. Ve a buscar a Raven antes de que decida desaparecer...-

-¿Eres mi amigo, no?-Le pregunte.

-Quizás está vez tenga oportunidad con ella. Digo, ya terminaron...-Me advirtió. No me veía a los ojos. Toque su hombro y levantó la cabeza sonriendo. ¿Estaba realmente bromeando?

-¿Kid Flash?-

-Robin. Estaba bromeando. ¿Nunca escuchaste el dicho que dice que la mujer de un amigo es como si tuviera bigotes? Realmente me gustaba Raven. ¿Crees que intentaría algo con ella?-Me preguntó dándome un golpe en la espalda.

-¿Crees que Raven estaba...-

-¿...Haciendo algo más que nadar con su primo?-Completó mi frase. Asentí.

-Tal vez. ¿Quién sabe? Habla con ella. Toma mi motocicleta y búscala o realmente si encontrará a alguien más y te dejará. Nos dejará.-Me advirtió. Asentí y él me tiro las llaves. Me subí y fui a toda velocidad a la Torre.

Wally tenía razón. Era en gran parte mi culpa pero Raven si me engaño me iba a conocer.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Desgraciado. Maldito. Poco hombre, bastardo. Imbécil. No podía dejar pensar en sus palabras. Me denigro frente a todos ellos. Me trato como a una mujerzuela frente al Chico Bestia, Starfire, Roy, Jason, Wally...

¡Wally! Es un maldito que esta manipulando a Robin en contra mía. Lo sospechaba...casi estaba segura que la desconfianza de Robin era alimentada por él.

Yo no hice nada malo. Aún...no terminamos. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Él me estaba volviendo loca. Más aún ahora. Era un salvaje...un desquiciado salvaje. Era enorme, apasionado...se sentía tan bien. No podía entender como me obligue a mi misma a parar. No podía creer la frustración que tenía.

Cuando se alejo de mi me era imposible verlo. Estaba descubierto. No se cubría para nada. Estaba avergonzada. Era una mezcla de emociones las que sentía. Pero solo una era más fuerte que las otras. El deseo.

El deseo que tenía por su cuerpo era insaciable. Quería que me haga totalmente suya...pero ¿Robin?.Me abrace yo misma.

Me trato como si fuera una...una prostituta.

Comenzaron a golpear a la puerta. Intente tranquilizarme y abrí. Era Speedy con su comunicador en la mano.

-Es una suerte que estás cosas tengan localizadores. Veo que recién llegaste. ¿Qué paso?- Abrí la puerta para que entrará. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Speedy. Me trato de perra. Me humillo frente a todos ustedes y luego...-

-¿Qué hacían en una playa desierta?-Me pregunto algo molesto.

-Nada...-Le respondí nerviosa. No podía contener mis mejillas que estaban tomando temperatura con tan solo recordar sus golpes contra mi cintura.

-Hueles a haber tenido sexo con alguien, Raven.-Me aleje de él empujándolo.

-¿Pero que..-Le grité molesta. No podía creer lo que decía.

-Bueno, está bien. No quise decirlo así como sonó. Pero tienes rastros muy obvios. Tu cabello es un desastre. Tu cuello esta hinchado de tantos "cariños de tu primo" y tus ojos tienen un brillo que antes no había visto. ¿Estoy lejos de la verdad?-Me tenía en sus manos.

-Empezamos pero no terminamos.-

-Hubo...emmm...¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Contacto?-Mis poderes hicieron volar una almohada sobre él.

-¿Porqué debería contarte mi vida a ti?-

-Porque..¿Soy tu amigo?-

-EMPEZAMOS y no pudimos terminar. ¿Entiendes?-Entendió por su expresión.

-¿Los vio, Robin?-Me preguntó fuera de si.

-Pare todo al sentir su presencia con la de Wally acercándose.-

-¿Paraste todo?-

-¡SI!-Le grité sentándome en mi cama.

-Raven. ¿Cómo pudiste?-Lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo pude qué?-Le pregunté no entendiendo lo que me decía.

-Eso no se hace. No mientras..-

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué lo haga con él frente a Wally y a Robin?-Le dije directamente. Estaba indignada por lo que decía.

-No, Raven. -Puso sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cintura y me acorralo. Estaba a unos escasos centímetros míos. No sabía a que jugaba.

-Speedy. Me asustas...-Atine a decir.

-Deberías asustarte. ¿En una playa? ¿Quién iba a decir que eras tan traviesa...?-

-Speedy estoy demasiado movilizada. No se como explicarte pero mis emociones están extrañas en este momento. No me provoques por favor...no se lo que podría hacer.-Le advertí.

-¿Quieres terminar lo que empezaste, no es así?-

-No. ¿Qué insinúas, Roy?-Le pregunte nerviosa. Él se acerco más a mi.

-Te puedo ayudar, Rae...-

-¿Rae? ¿Has perdido la razón? No deberías acercarte así..-

-¿Por qué? -Sus labios rozaban los míos.

-No...sé.-Le dije insegura. Algo extraño pasaba dentro mío. Sentía calor. Algo anormal pasaba.

-¿No sabes? Creo que te puedo ayudar.-Me beso y se tiro sobre mi acorralándome contra mi cama. Ahora esto estaba si verdaderamente muy mal. Mi boca no se cerraba. Al contrario, le daba permiso para que vaya tan lejos como quiera.

-¿Tengo oportunidad?-Me preguntó al oído.

-No.-Le dije vacilante.

-No me importa.-

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Preguntó Robin que había abierto la puerta. No nos dimos cuenta o por lo menos yo no lo había echo. Me quede mirándolo. Speedy aún estaba encima mio pero se levanto.

-Robin. Estábamos jugando...-Se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. Cayó al suelo.

-No hemos echo nada malo, Robin.-

-Vete de aquí y dejanos, Speedy.-Le gritó pero con una tranquilidad que con Jason no la tenía. Estaba muy serio.

-Está bien. _Psicopatá...-_Murmuró antes de irse y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Roy no tenía malas intenciones. Fue un impulso de él y un error mio aceptarlo. Era simple. En cambio, en Wally era algo diferente. Deje de pensar cuando vi la mirada gélida de él.

-Iba a pedirte disculpas pero ya no. Eres una perra sin dudas...-No le dije nada.

-¿Nada qué decir, princesa?-Me dijo con veneno.

-Ya terminamos. Yo no te amo. En mi vida hago lo que quiero. -Le dije segura ya sin vacilaciones estúpidas.

-Mentira. Tu me amas. -Añadió cortante.

-Creo que te sobre valoras demasiado.-

**-Una vez dijiste mi nombre en sueños.-**Murmuró y mi sangre subió a mis pomulos.

**-No te avergüences. Admito que también sueño contigo...y no me avergüenzo de ello.-**

-¿Porqué no estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Porqué me haces sentir mal?-

-Se muy bien cuál es tu debilidad. ¿No te das cuenta? La primera vez que nos dimos un beso me has puesto grilletes y me has echo tu prisionero.-

-Basta, Dick.- No quería escucharlo siendo tan...tan...¿Amoroso?. No sabía como tomar sus palabras. Sentía su enojo pero veía su tranquilidad.

-¿Te molesto?-

-Robin. No me dejas olvidarte.- No decía nada.

-¿Porqué no me dices nada?-

-¿Nunca has escuchado que el silencio es el grito más fuerte.?-

-Olvídalo. Vete que me tengo que preparar.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-**No seré más una Titán..**.-Le dije con firmeza acercándome a mi placard y tirando una valija en mi cama. Estaba decidida. Ya estaba completamente aburrida de sus juegos infantiles. No iba a vivir en la misma Torre que él. No mientras me denigrará de esa manera. No mientras me tratará como novia de Souvenier. Era un hombre con cualquiera menos conmigo. Eso no lo podía soportar. _No, no puedo..._

* * *

Disculpen pero...¿Este capítulo fue subido de tono? ¿Ustedes creen? Perdonen por el tiempo. Prometo subir el otro más rápido simplemente porque la semana que viene voy a estar bastante ocupada. jeje.

JAJA. Argentina le GANO a España. Que mierda. No se me movió un pelo. Fue un 4-1. España...me chupa. (Perdón por el lenguaje) pero me voy a poner contenta si vencemos a equipos. Como..no se...como...Alemania y Brasil! SIIIII...arreglaron con Brasil! I LOV IT! Amo y odio a esa selección. Pero ver un partido entre esos dos equipos...sea como sea el resultado me emociona...XD. Las Leonas (La selección de Hockey de Arg esta ganandole a Alemania! Si gana pasa a la FINAL! CONTRA HOLANDAA EN EL MUNDIAL! IUPIIII..Y ADENTROOO! =)**Hasta ahora Arg gana 2-0 a Alemania. Ya le gano 4-0 a Esp y 2-0 a Inglaterra. jojo. A las alemanas les hicieron el ort...**

**Por cierto hablando de alemanes hoy leí el diario y el legendario jugador Alemán Ballack dijo de su propia selección: "La selección alemana es una pandilla de gays" JAJAJA. Ese Ballack se pasa. Es un genio ese Aleman. jajaja.**

**Lo que paso entre ellos se le llama..¿coito interrumpido? Bueno, no se mucho del tema pero al parecer es ¿Frustrante? Demasiado diría. Vieron alguna vez la serie ¿"TUDORS"? Miren el capitulo 10 de la primera teporada. Por cierto Jonathan Ryan Meyers como Enrique VIII esta...=P JAJA**

**Azulnaychan: **Cuando Raven recibió la gran noticia y esa cara...jaja..Casi me mato XD. Ese supuesto hijo NO tiene padre. De eso estoy segura pero la situación me preocupa. Es decir, no me gustaría ver a una chica de 17 con un baby de su misma edad XD jaja. A mi tampoco me gusta ver a Dick de Batman. No le tengo el mismo respeto que a Bruce. Definitivamente. En cuanto a Roy...estaba detrás de todas. Era un pirata. Totalmente. Me acuerdo de Franklin. Era...bue no importa como era pero estaba con Starfire. Si ella estaba con alguien (o preferiblemente la mataban) por mi estaba bien. jaja..Cuando murió se volvió loca (comprensible) Pobre Star. JAJAJAJJAA XD- Viste la pág. que te recomendé la vez pasada.? En Titans 18 Raven parecía Megan Fox con traje. XD. Definitivamente algunos dibujantes la hacen "mejor".mmm..Creo que esto es un..¿Pentagono?.Saludos amiga! =) I loved your review!

**Naoko Ichigo: **Con respecto a la pareja todo lo van a definir los reviews por ese motivo todos los fics que escribo son muy.."Abiertos" en cuanto a eso. Podría ser lo que sea. Star sigue enamorada de Robin. No puede olvidarse de él tan rápido y fácil. Pero igual como paso en el comic...va a tratar de superarlo aunque eso no quiere decir que olvido a Richard, claro está. Cada vez las cosas van peor entre Rob/Rav. Las personalidades chocan...aunque en mi punto de vista es entendible lo de Robin...y lo de Raven dependiendo como lo agarres también.

**Mel-Raven: **jaja. Princesa! Me gusta ese sobrenombre. Es "sweet"...dependiendo en el contexto en que se diga. Robin lo dijo pero no en buenos terminos. Considerando lo que paso en este cap...¿Cuantos metros tendrían los cuernos? jaja...Ya habría que talarlos XD. Te esperabas algo así en este cap, no? Digo, considerando la previa. jaja. A mi me dio pena Jay sobretodo. Como verás hubo algo de acción AUNQUE Robin la agarro con las manos en la "MASA" SOBRE otra persona jaja. XD. Tenía que pasar algo así...no lo pude evitar. Espero que te haya gustado. =) Saludete my musa!

**Ravenkatarazuko: **Viste la peli de Avatar? Zuko me gusto...ya me gustaría ver a Mai y Katara es preciosa pero...es muy muy ¿joven? Creo que si. =P. Y no entiendo porque a los de la Nacion del fuego los hicieron morocho si se suponen que en la serie eran tipo onda "alemanes" a diferencia de los de la Tierra que representaban a los japoneses..o esa onda. En fin...me gustaría ver la segunda peli pronto como dijeron...el mejor libro sin dudas es el de fuego. El primero no me gusta. jajaXD. Es verdad, Raven está rara. Cuando está de mal humor imaginatela como en la imagen de mi profile. Esa es la Raven de los comics cuando le dijo a Chico Bestia que deje de molestarla. (él la quería invitar a salir) XD. Gracias por tus halagos. Los aprecio muchisiimo!

**Bjlauri:** Tu conjetura fue buena. Desde el primer cap no sabía que hacer. No sabía a quien elegir para que tenga primero relaciones con ella. Fue un trauma. Tanto que este cap lo escribí 2 veces...(pocas veces me paso) jaja..No sabía como escribir...como hacer el cap en si. XD un desastre! Personalmente para mi Raven es una persona profundamente mala y demoníaca que INTENTA CON todas sus fuerzas y siendo heroína intentar ser más buena como en su cultura le enseñaron a ser. Es tímida cuando intenta ser buena pero es una perra cuando es más demonesa que otra cosa. Eso pasa en el comic. Es un extremo y el otro. Puede estar semidesnuda matando, quemando o besando a gente (y teniendo relaciones con un alterego de Nightwing) o puede usar ropa estilo " de india" (Hippie) y ser pura bondad e intentar ser buena y pacifista. (Esta fue la primera Rae de los comics) o simplemente puede ser una chica confundida que utiliza a los hombres, los enamora y hace que ellos casi accidentalmente hagan lo que ella quiere luego rechazarlos objetando que ella no ama a nadie XD. Es todo muy raro. Por cierto entraste a la pag q te recomende " COMICVINE. COM" Esta buena...o sea busca Raven y hay buenos pics e info de ella. Good Bye! Gracias por tu analisis. Por cierto Kory aparecera...pero más tarde. Está aún enganchada con él. pero intentará olvidarlo así como hace en el comic con ¿Adam? jaja.

**RXR4EVER**: Rae tuvo una relación con cada persona que dijiste. Con algunas más que otras. A la única que le dijo que lo amaba fue a Dick. Roy se le insinuó siempreeee. Wally..ya sabemos que estuvo loco por ella. Con Jason..fue la única titán que tubo una buena relación con él. Aparte aún siendo un psicopata asesino se preocupaba por ella. Me faltaría en todo caso más que nada.. Beast Boy que está muerto de amor por ella (desquiciado diría yo..pero no le da bola) y Zachary Zatara...(por cierto me encantaría una relación entre ellos). Obvio Raven tuvo relaciones más concretas también como con Eric Forrester(Casi lo hacen, estaban en la cama y todo pero Jericho la salvó de un error)...Deathwing (tuvo relaciones), Brotherblood ¿? Fue una relación con intereses por parte de él y Raven no lo quería y demás. Wally realmente tuvo envidia de Robin...las quejas que tenía hacia él era las mismas que dije en el cap pasado. Creo que en el fondo uno siempre le tiene envidia a alguien..aunque hay de las sanas y de las no tanto. =) Gracias por tu review! =D

Saludos!

**PD: Gano Arg. en Hockey a Alemania finalmente! Paso a la final del Mundial! jojo**


	7. Capitulo VII: Luces, camara y acción

**Capítulo VII: Luces, camará y acción**

28 de septiembre del 2010

_**"Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte..."**_

**

* * *

Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

¿QUÉ? No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Estaba tirando su ropa en una valija fastidiada. Enserio hacía lo que dijo. Pensaba irse. Pensaba dejarme. La tome del brazo para que parará.

-No te puedes ir. Raven, no puedes dejarme.-

-No toques a esta perra, Robin. Veo que no te intereso más. Bueno, me iré. Has tu vida. Se feliz que yo encontraré mi camino en otro lado.-

-Pero tu...tu primo. ¿Porqué no te pones en mi lugar un minuto aunque sea? ¿Qué hubieras echo si estabas en mi lugar?-

-Si, soy una perra.¿Contento? Ahora no me molestes.-

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?-Paro lo que estaba haciendo y me miro.

-Nada. No puedo estar con un hombre que piense eso de mi. _Ni aunque tenga razón...-_Murmuró por lo bajo. Iba a decir algo pero no quería empeorar las cosas. Estaba estático no podía decir nada. No sabía que decir. Ella siguió guardando sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde irás?-

-A despedirme de los demás y luego no se.-

-¿Cómo que no sabes? No puedo dejart...-Salió de la habitación dejandome solo en a oscuridad de su habitación. Llevaba una maleta y nada más. Estaba en una camisa simple y en unos jeans. No podía dejarla en la calle así...sola. Desprotegida. Camine detrás de ella. Estaban todos en la sala para mi sorpresa. Ella suspiro. Se veía una mezcla de emociones reflejadas en su rostro. No tenía sus poderes pero la conocía. Estaba triste pero también como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. No sabía si sentirme mal por ello. No sabía como detenerla. Todo era mi culpa.

-Hey,Raven. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Es ese tipo realmente tu primo?-Le pregunto el Chico Bestia al verla. Estaba comiendo un helado. Speedy y Starfire estaban hablando. Se veían serios. Wally estaba mirando a la nada frente al ventanal que daba a la ciudad. En resumen, estaban todos extraños a excepción del Chico Bestia.

-Lo es. Necesito decirles algo. A todos...-Dijo con firmeza. Puso su maleta a un costado para que los demás la vieran. Yo estaba junto a ella y aún no sabía como pararla. Era una decisión que había tomado. Lo veía en sus ojos. Había determinación en ellos.

-¿Es esa valija lo que parece?-Le preguntó Wally entendiendo lo que pasaba. Me miro y resople. Speedy tenía una mirada acusadora dirigida especialmente a mi. Starfire se veía molesta.

-Si. Me iré. Es una decisión tomada. No tiene nada que ver con lo que paso hoy en el parque.-

-¿Ni con lo de la playa?-Preguntó indiscretamente Kid Flash. Su semblante ni se inmuto. Estaba ya bastante tranquila. Resignada.

-Algo. ¿Te empeñas en molestarme, no?-Le preguntó con monotonía.

-Lo lamento. No quiero que te vayas. El equipo te necesita, Raven.-Le dijo con sinceridad Wally.

-Es verdad, Raven.¿Porqué nos dejarás?- Preguntó Starfire por fin metiéndose en la conversación. Me miro a mi y me tomo de una mano frente a los demás.

-No es por ti, Robin. Soy yo. Te pido disculpas por causarte problemas y a ustedes chicos por dejar el equipo pero en este momento creo que es lo mejor. Se que encontrarán a...-

-Jamás te podríamos reemplazar por nadie, Raven. ¿No podrías pensarlo más tiempo?-Le dijo el Chico Bestia con mirada suplicante. No podía creer que se fuera.

-Disculpen chicos pero no soy buena para las despedidas. No se donde iré. Solo necesito irme. Nos veremos luego supongo.-Tomo su equipaje y se envolvió en esa energía y desapareció.

-¿Podrías explicarnos que sucede aquí?-Pidió el Chico Bestia confundido por lo que pasaba.

-Si nos quiere dejar es porque de algo debe avergonzarse. Wally ¿Qué paso en la playa?-Le preguntó Starfire.

-Nada. Son cosas de ella.-Le dijo con rudeza y se fue dejándonos a todos en silencio. Estaba fastidiado.

-Hay que darle tiempo, Chico Bestia. Necesita estar sola, supongo. Iré a ver donde está...no puedo dejarla sola.-Los deje y así como Kid Flash me fui pero a buscar mi motocicleta.

-¡Espera!-Me gritó alguien el cual no estaba seguro si quería escuchar. Por lo menos no ahora.

-¿Qué?-No deje de caminar pero él me detuvo tomándome de mi hombro.

-Perdona. Se que estuve mal. Me siento mal y culpable porque ustedes se pelearon y ahora ella nos dejo...-

-Tengo que ir a buscarla.-

-No. Si vas y la encuentras...si ella te ve es capaz de pensar en irse a otra ciudad. Creo que necesita tiempo.-

-¿Viste como salió? Raven no sabe desenvolverse en la ciudad. ¿Dónde irá? No conoce a nadie. No puedo dejarla caminando sola con una valija. Podría..-

-Es fuerte. Sabe defenderse, Robin. Pero...¿No convendría que vaya yo?-

-¿Tu?-

-No hare nada. Confía en mi. Al igual que a ti me preocupa. Es una amiga. Nada más. Se que te ama a ti.-Me dijo. Suspiré. Hace mucho conocía a Speedy. Era un gran amigo con los años. Le di mis llaves para que fuera con una de las motocicletas que tenía en el garage.

-Roy, eres mi amigo. Confió en ti. Olvidemos todo lo que paso hoy.-Asintió y tomo las llaves.

-Realmente, lo siento Dick.-Me dijo por último y se fue dejándome solo en el pasillo. Me deje caer y me senté en el piso recostado contra la pared. Enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas esperando que este bien. Esperando que Roy haga algo para que vuelva. Me pidió disculpas y yo nunca tuve tiempo para hacerlo. Soy un idiota definitivamente.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Todo esto es una excusa. Simplemente buscaba ser libre. Quería alejarme de Robin por miedo. Si, miedo. Miedo al compromiso quizás. Miedo a tener que estar atada a un hombre al cual no le atraía y privarme de conocer el mundo mientras estuviera con él. Ya estaba algo casada de una vida que fluctuaba en una relación basada en puro amor y una vida de heroé la cual últimamente me cuestionaba cuanto me interesaba ser una titan. Estaba cansada de la monotonía.

Hace mucho tiempo formaba parte del equipo. Mucho tiempo y para ser sincera conmigo misma siempre creí que formar parte de los Titanes era como algo que hacía para limpiar todos mis pecados de mi conciencia. Ese era el punto. Era Titan para ser menos "mala" y para alejarme del camino que estaba predestinado para mi desde mi nacimiento. El camino del mal.

Pero mi padre ya no estaba. O por lo menos ya no era una amenaza. Estaba débil en otra dimensión y era libre.

Si, eso era. Quería disfrutar esa libertad. Por lo menos dentro de mis posibilidades quería hacerlo. Irme de los Titanes no quería decir que iba a tirarme en los brazos de Jason. No. Lejos estaba de hacerlo. No quería verlo ahora. No quería ver a nadie. Quería tener una casa, un departamento para mi sola. Quería conseguir un trabajo y mantenerme. Y tal vez...digo que tal vez...me gustaría empezar a estudiar. No se porque...pero quería inmensamente intentar ser más...más normal.

¿Estaba mal querer ser más normal? Bueno, si me equivoque. Le mentí a Robin pero ya no eramos más nada. No eramos más novios cuando casi lo hago con Jason. ¿Realmente lo engañe?

En mi cabeza resonaba un claro. _Si! _Pero trate de ignorarlo. Ambos teníamos la culpa y punto. Era como una apuñalada en el corazón escuchar una palabra así en sus labios. _Perra._Era demasiado...demasiado cruel. Era la primera vez que le hacía algo como esto. Siempre le fui fiel. Siempre estuve junto a él. Yo lo ame desde hace años. Lo veía besar a Star todas las mañanas, a toda hora. ¿Y ahora soy yo la mala de la película? Por lo menos...por lo menos yo termine con él antes de hacer algo...inadecuado.

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar tanto. Estaba en la calle. En un callejón con una valija y con algo..algo de frió. Mi cabello estaba humedecido y sentía frío. La camisa no hacía mucho.

Camine sin rumbo observando todo. Buscando un lugar donde poder quedarme. Cualquier lugar accesible para una chica con una valija y con cuatro mil dolares en su poder para poder vivir el resto de su vida. Si, cuatro mil dolares era todo mi capital. Todo lo que tenía. Hace unos meses le salve la vida a un hombre que me quería pagar. Obviamente yo me negué. Pero era muy insistente. Demasiado y me altero tanto mis nervios aquel señor senil que lo acepte. Se lo agradecí y jamás lo volví a ver. No me gaste el dinero porque no tenía en que. Pero bueno finalmente le llego la oportunidad de serme funcional. Tenerlo me era de gran ayuda ahora.

Me tope con un cartel que anunciaba alquileres y ventas de pequeños de departamentos. Camine al lugar que el anuncio decía y suspiré antes de entrar. Era la primera vez que iba a hacer algo como esto.

-¿La podría ayudar señorita?-Me pregunto un joven que por lo visto por poco superaba mi edad. Tenía una sonrisa fresca y me daba pena estar echa un desastre en este momento frente a él. Vacile un poco antes de hablar.

-Si. Buscaba un departamento para rentar. Uno pequeño para mi sola.-

-Bueno, hay uno en este momento disponible. Es algo elevado su costo ya que tiene una vista privilegiada de la ciudad. Está en el piso catorce.-

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?-

-Tres mil dolares el mes.-Me dijo mostrándome unas fotos del departamento en cuestión. Era magnífico. Más de lo que hubiera querido. Pero había un problema. Eso me dejaba con solo mil dolares para vivir un mes y quizás el resto de mi vida. Estaba en problemas.

-¿Qué piensa de él?-

-Es perfecto pero...-Suspire. Necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme y ese lugar era justamente mi cabello para atrás y asentí.

-Lo quiero.-

-Muy bien. Mañana podríamos hacer el papeleo y le entregaríamos las llaves en...-Lo corté antes de que siguiera.

-No. Le pagaré ahora si quiere. No tengo problemas pero necesito las llaves. Necesito el departamento ahora porque como verá estoy con mi equipaje vagando por la ciudad. Acabo de llegar a Jump. Necesito un lugar donde quedarme. Podría ser tan amable de...-Le dije tratando de suavizar mi voz para que realmente me entendiera.

-Entiendo. Aquí tiene las llaves. ¿Quiere que la ayude con su equipaje?-Asentí y se lo di. Era un joven atento.

-Gracias. En serio.-Note un suave rubor en sus mejillas. Me mofé y lo seguí. Le agradecí lo más cordialmente que me salía y me senté en mi nuevo sofá.

-No voy a disponer de todo ese dinero todos los meses haciendo nada. Necesito trabajar. Necesito hacer algo.-Pensé por un rato y me canse. Era tarde. El sol ya no estaba y dio lugar a la noche. Era sábado y había bastante gente en la calle. Me cambie. Me puse algo mejor y decidí dar una vuelta. Abrí la ventana y aterrice en un callejón evitando que alguien me viera.

Camine por las calles ignorando algunas miradas de hombres curiosos. Estaba harta del sexo opuesto. Las mujeres no necesitamos de los hombres. Yo no necesito de los hombres. Un niño salió no se de donde y me embistió.

-¡Hey!-Grite instintivamente.

-Disculpa. Enserio disculpa pero no puedo creer que este aquí.-Dijo algo agitado. Al parecer buscaba algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-¿De quién hablas?-

-¡De él!-Grito y me señalo un gran cartel enfrente. Había un espectáculo. Un show de magia. Realmente no me agradaba los patéticos trucos de los amateurs pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y armandome de paciencia me forme en la fila para sacar una entrada. Al poco tiempo la multitud abrió paso. Se escuchaban gritos por todos lados.

Eros aquí. Al parecer la gran misteriosa estrella había llegado. No me moví de mi lugar y aproveche que varias personas fueron a verlo. Me escabullí y saque mi entrada. El teatro era enorme y no podía pasar por el pasillo principal porque muchas chicas entorpecían mi paso. Estaban muy exaltadas. Eran de lo más parecido a las fanáticas de Jonas Brothers que vi en mi vida. Hormonales, gritonas, todas unas psicóticas. Me comencé a preguntar donde me había metido.

-Una de nosotras chicas podría ser.-Grito una exaltada tomando el brazo de su amiga.

-Pero Brenda. Eres linda y cabrías bien en el traje de asistente pero ¿Sabes algún truco de magia?-

-¿ ¡De qué hablas !-Gritaron varias de ellas. La chica sabia del grupo suspiro exageradamente y rodó los ojos. Su cabello era castaño y saba anteojos.

-Emm...¿No has leído todo el anunció? Él seleccionara una asistente que sea linda sin dudas pero...tiene que saber de magia aquí lo dice. En letras pequeñas. Muchas de ellas se quejaron. Al parecer no muchas de ellas sabían unos trucos. Yo era la indicada. Yo era la que necesitaba un trabajo. A mi no me importaba el mago. No me importaba en lo más mínimo. Me importaba solo el trabajo.

Entre empujando a una de ellas sin contemplación decidida a ver el showcito de magia de una vez. Después de música, trompeta, baile de bailarinas exóticas al gran estilo Las Vegas apareció en el escenario luego de una gran cantidad de efectos especiales puestos en escena el fantástico autonombrado "Judini". Lo vi al fin. Estaba cruzada de brazos. Fruncí el seño ante las grandes aclamaciones del público femenino. Eran tan...tan inmaduras. Esas chicas daban asco. Eran unas regaladas. Todas estaban paradas y no me dejaban verlo. Espere a que se sentarán pero no lo hacían. Y si me paraba ¿Qué? Era muy baja como para pararme y aún así pretender poder ver el show.

-Chicas de las primeras filas. Tranquilas. Hay suficiente Zachary Zatara para todas. Siéntense que el show va a comenzar.-Le hicieron caso. Era como una orden para ellas. Todas tenían sus ojos brillosos. Estaban todas locas y excitadas y...uff. Ese joven era arrogante. _¿Suficiente para todas? ¿Quién se cree? ¿Brat Pitt? Y no es que me guste él pero..._

Lo vi al fin. Era joven. Arriesgaría a decir que tenía mi edad. Eso era una sorpresa. Tenía una gran sonrisa. Cabello oscuro ojos claros y un cuerpo tonificado. No era gran cosa. ¿No lo era,no? Me pregunte a mi misma. Tenía una varita. Era ridículo. Lo único que esperaba era que los noventa dolares que gaste hayan válido la pena porque sino alguien lo lamentaría y una rubia era lo que tenía al alcance de la mano junto a mi.

-Bueno, Chicas. Buenas noches. Me alegra saber que muchas de ustedes hayan venido sin sus novios hoy.-Sonrió y se quito el sombrero. Al menos media docena de palomas salieron de el. Wow espectacular. No sabía si reírme o llorar por el truco tan patético pero que al parecer había funcionado en muchas. Muchas gritaron nuevamente.

-¡Shuliana esto es suficiente...!Este tipo es un idiota y si sigo aquí voy a vomitar. Estás sola en esto.-Grito alguien con voz muy conocida. Estaba enojada, molesto y fastidiado. Era alguien que había escuchado antes. Estaba a dos asientos de distancia. Mire para buscar el dueño de esa voz tan familiar. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Grito asustado no pudiendo creer que me estaba viendo. Deje caer mi boca por unos segundos. Pero me reincorpore. Era...era...¡ERA MI SUPUESTO PRIMO!. No era solo él. ¡Era él con una mujer! No sabía que hacer. Quería desaparecer. Pero no podía. Estaba en la mitad de un teatro. Camine hacia el lado contrario para salir de ahí. La indignación que tenía era suprema. Más haya de la indignación una pizca de celos me inundaba. ¿Qué hacía con una mujer? ¿Porqué me debería importar la vida de mi...¿Mi juguete para pasar el tiempo? ¿La causa de que no sea más una titán? ¿La causa de los celos de Robin? ¿Mi ruina?

-Espera. Espera Raven.-Me gritaba. Yo no paraba. Seguía caminando. Seguía ignorándolo. Estabamos ya en el pasillo. Dejamos la sala. Quería ahora si desaparecer.

-No. ¡Basta! Escúchame Raven.-Me tomo de la mano para frenarme.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Porqué me sigues? Ve con esa tal Shuliana. Déjame en paz. En tan solo dos días arruinaste mi vida. Ni mi padre ha sido tan rápido. Te debo dar crédito.-

-Es mi hermana.-

-Ve con esa...¿Qué?-Pregunté nuevamente asimilando lo que me había dicho.

-Es mi hermana mayor, Raven.-Dijo molesto rodando los ojos por la escena lastimera que estaba dando. Me cubrí la cara con una de mis manos de la vergüenza.

-Pero..-Iba a decir algo pero las palabras no me salían.

-¿No deberías estar con los Titanes?-

-Debería si fuera un titan.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Los deje. Deje a Robin. Deje a todo el equipo y todo es mi culpa. ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo traicionarlos de está manera. Ya lo hice y me siento mal por ello. Estoy realmente arrepentida. Realmente nunca debió haber pasado nada entre nosotros y no es que haya pasado algo..-

-Escucha. No paso todo lo que tenía que pasar porque TU no me dejaste. -Mis mejillas comenzaron a tomar coloración.

-¡Déjame!-Le dije molesta. Me dí vuelta y una chica más alta que yo me impidió seguir. Era rubia, ojos verdes y muy delgada. Tenía un estilo hippie con collares exóticos. Su vestimenta no hacía juego con esa mirada que tenía. Intimidaba. Algo...

-Dejame pasar...-Le advertí. No sabía quien era.

-No. Me tratas de mujerzuela y ahora pretendes dejar a mi hermano con la palabra en la boca. ¿Qué te pasa Jason? ¿No puedes controlar a tu nueva novia?-

-¿Novia?-Preguntamos ambos al unísono.

-No te metas Shuliana.-

-No quise tratarte de... olvídalo. Fue todo una confusión. No soy nada de tu hermano y difícilmente puedo decir que lo conozco.-Le dije y la empuje para que me dejará pasar.

-Con mi hermano no juegas niñita.-Me tomo del brazo y me tiro sobre Jason que me sujeto.

-¿Tu hermana está loca?-

-Algo..Podríamos dejar de hacer este espectáculo. Escucha. Yo me encargo de ella. ¿Porqué no vuelves a ver a ese idiota, Shuliana? ¿No viniste para eso?- Le advirtió. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada.

-¡El espectáculo! ¡Zachary!-Grito y se fue adentro. Yo no podía emitir sonido en la incredulidad. Era grande. Más grande que ambos y tenía actitud. Pero cuando le recordo el show cambio rotundamente. De pasar a tener unos veinticuatro años paso a tener dieciséis años y comportarse como una loca fanática. Suspiré y Jason hizo lo mismo.

-¿Porqué no hacemos que no paso nada? -Me preguntó y me reincorpore.

-Genial. Estoy de acuerdo. Entre tu y yo nunca ha pasado nada. Olvidemos todo y buena suerte.-Camine tratando de escapar y desligarme totalmente de él pero me tomo de un brazo y me arrastro hasta algún lugar. Comenzó a intentar abrir puertas pero estaban todas cerradas hasta que una se pudo abrir.

-Estas lo...-Me hizo entrar. Estaba oscuro y me tiro sobre algún lado. Era una mesa. Habían cosas sobre ella pero las tire todas con mi cuerpo. Él me subió a la mesa. Me trataba como una marioneta. Sin previo aviso nuestros labios se chocaron. Iba a decir algo pero aprovecho el momento para profundizar el beso.

Era un animal. Uno muy hormonal pero me deje besar por él. No pensaba llegar muy lejos. Solo probar un rato...

-¿Pero qué significa esto..?-Gritaron, prendieron la luz y ambos paramos. Bueno, yo lo pare en el susto.

Era él...Dios mio. ¿En que líos estaba metida ahora?

* * *

**Slade POV (AKA Slade Wilson)**

-Señor. ¿Nuevos planes?-Me pregunto Wintergreen que se acercaba con una taza de café. Estaba frente a mi computador con todo lo que necesitaba para iniciar mis nuevos planes.

-La demonesa me va a pagar sus humillaciones y las de su padre. Esta vez Wintergreen yo no voy a hacer nada. Solo moveré las cuerdas. Tengo a mi disposición a dos piezas que van a destruir a la reina. Le dije mientras mis dos alfiles rodearon a la Reina. Ya había ganado la partida de ajedrez nuevamente y él lo sabía. Era muy bueno.

-Entiendo señor. Jason Todd. Un gran arma.-Tomo uno de los alfiles y luego el otro. Me lo mostró.

-¿Entiendo que Jason Todd sea una de las piezas pero la otra?-

-La más importante Wintergreen. Pero aún no te puedo decir. Un mago nunca devela sus secretos. ¿No lo crees?-Le dije sonriendo mirando a la pantalla. Realmente Jason y Raven habían tenido acción en la playa.

Las cosas eran interesantes. Las cosas verdaderamente se iban a poner más interesantes. Casi sin querer las piezas estaban frente a mi. Era cuestión de hacer los movimientos adecuados.

Iba a destruirla. De eso no había dudas.

* * *

**Hi!**Perdonen por la espera es que ya no doy más. Mi cabeza está saturada. Tengo mucho que estudiar. MUCHOO!AAAHHHHH.!Me metí en una grande. XD

Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto esto va a ser triste. Planeo algo triste para futuros capitulos. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas...y no todo es tan rosa como parece XD!

**Crazylove: **jaja. Tu comentario lo lei 3 veces. No podía creer lo que pusiste o si fue un error de tipeo aunque creo que no. Fue muy gracioso jajaja. Fuiste muy directa y me gusta. Es más hasta diría que me sonroje un poco =P "desde empzaste a escribir tus fics, como que muchas mas personas le entraro jaja" Sos una genia! jaja. Gracias por los alientos-

**Speedy: **Es verdad. Es una perra pero no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. jaja. Si luego sufre mucho quizás hasta logre que todos los que piensan que es una perra sientan pena por ella. Tengo planes para esta Raven...jaja. =D. Gracias por el review!

**Elizabeth:**Otra más que piensa que es una perra. jaja. Lo feo es que si lo es pero...¿Lo hizo con Jay? El interrumpido cuenta como que tuvieron relaciones XD jaja. Ahora no quiere nada con él. jaja. Bue, veremos que pasa. Robin no se va a quedar atrás...eso espero..porque sino...más de uno se le va a adelantar. =O

**RavenKataraZuko:** Gracias por el review. 3/4 piensan que es una perra. Pero...¿Qué harían si saben que su novio se acosto con todas sus parejas anteriores y que con vos...no quiere nada? Te sentirías mal, no? Bueno Raven fue MUY precipitada y debió dejarlo pero por remordimientos lo hizo..igual...Robin era MUY bueno...y en las malas creo que sabes valorar MAS lo que te perdiste. Tengo el presentimiento de que Raven va a saber valorar más a Robin en el futuro =O

**RXR4EVER: **Roy quiso tener algo con Raven. Él es un casanova. Raven no quería pero cayó. Le dió un beso pero Robin los interrumpió. No hay nada entre Roy y Raven. Es solo amistad y nada más! jeje. Siii lo de la playa fue HoT pero...Te aseguro que aca va a haber mucha más TRAICIÓN que en sin Limites donde todo era mucho más crudo y directo. Aca van a haber más sentimientos envueltos-

**Mel Raven: **Si demore antes ahora más!Perdon ahora voy a tratar de actualizar las otras historias ya mismo. Tengo tiempito y 2 horas más. Todo calculado. Termiino esto. Hago otro cap de otro y me voy a hacer triangulaciones y Sarrus de nuevo ...esos determinantes de m...XD Rae los dejo y como dijiste aunque no parezca ella esta MUY acostumbrada a vivir con los Titanes y va a sufrir. En este fic va a sufrir como NUNCA. Is a promise! =) Lastimosamente este fic va a ser para llorar.

**Azulnaychan:** Mañana al fin es el dia,. Mañana va a salir el gran comic de loS TT y vamos a saber que onda con el new son!jaja. Gracias por el comentario. Realmente te lo agradezco muchisiiimo! =D Voy a tomar muy encuenta tu comentario acerca de Dick volviendose loco y furioso para prox caps. Gracias por que me pico una IDEA! jaja y eso que estaba en escacez de ideas...=) Roy cada vez me agrada menos y Slade cada vez me da más miedo. Recientemente me di una vuelta por Titans #27 y es un asco ese comic. Slade es vomitivo. XD

**Bjlauri: **Esta a punto de mandar a volar a todos. jaja. Cada uno tiene su contra pero Robin va a ser el mas bueno. Eso te lo aseguro. Raven se va a arrepentir. Jajaja...Starfire va a aparecer pero creo que va a intentar superar lo de Robin al igual como lo hace en el comic jaja...En una linea temporal se Che, que mal lo de internet. Eii...con mucho gusto te ayudo en lo que quieras. Solo decime cuando o como te puedo ayudar y lo hago, si? No tengo problemas y ya me acostumbre a las escenas hot jaja =D. Grazie amiga! =D


End file.
